La Vida Sexual de Bella y Edward
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::TERMINADO::.:: Cítricos OSs de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. Cap1: Deberes maritales. Cap2:La venganza de Bella. Cap3:Hora del Baño. Cap4:Te amo. Cap5:Mía. Cap6:Suya. Cap7:Tabú. Cap8:Sr.Cullen. Cap9:Ebrios... TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Deberes Maritales

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes son de __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo me adjudico la __**traducción**__._

**

* * *

**

Summary

**TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8 Oh, Sr CullenCap9: Ebrios Cap10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

**

* * *

**

Parte I

**|~Deberes Maritales~|**

* * *

No estaba del todo segura de cómo alguien podía verse tan sensual leyendo un libro. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo especial, sólo miraba una página —con esos preciosos ojos verdes que podían convertir mis piernas en gelatina—, y cambiaba las páginas, con sus grandes y musculosas manos, que podían convertir _cualquier_ parte de mi cuerpo en jalea. Incluso allí, sentado, completamente vestido y en silencio, captaba de toda mi atención.

Se veía más sexy allí sentado que cualquier otro modelo masculino que pudiera haber visto en mi vida y, era debido a este hecho, que no me sentía en absoluto avergonzada estando aquí recostada, mirándolo. Tenía la mejor vista desde acá, exactamente alineada con su sillón favorito, tendida en el sofá. Oh sí, asiento de primera fila.

No fue hasta que su lengua se asomó para humedecer sus labios y, que dejé escapar un gemido involuntario, que fui consciente de que él sabía que lo estaba observando.

— ¿Te diviertes, querida? —preguntó sonriendo.

Probablemente hubiera estado furiosa si no estuviera tan excitada en ese momento, y él no se viera tan malditamente delicioso.

—No tanto como _podría_.

Levantó una ceja sin encontrarse con mi mirada.

— ¿En serio? —me di cuenta de que trataba de mantener un tono desinteresado.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir de nuevo cuando su lengua hizo otra aparición.

— Mm hmm.

— ¿Y posiblemente qué podría hacer tu velada más grata? —preguntó llevando una mano hasta ese cabello bronce impresionante, y alborotándolo.

Respiré hondo, y traté con mi voz constante.

—Oh, no sé, puedes… —hice una pausa y fingí pensar en ello— ¿follarme?

Se rió entre dientes y dejó caer su mano por la parte posterior de su cuello. La camisa se extendía sobre los definidos músculos que se escondían. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tentador? ¿Y por qué le seguía dando toda su atención a ese estúpido libro, cuando su esposa estaba claramente necesitada de ella?

—No lo sé, Bella, estoy un poco cansado.

Bueno, si era así como lo quería, dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Oh, bueno, eso es una lástima, supongo —suspiré con fuerza—. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si también estuvieras implicado. Lástima.

Finalmente levantó la vista del libro. Sin abandonar su mirada, bajé la mano por mi cuerpo, arrastrándola a lo largo de la pretina de mis pantalones de ejercicio. Sus ojos miraron a mi mano, contuve una sonrisa, estaba justo donde lo quería. Metiendo mi mano dentro de mis pantalones, vi que sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que ésta hacía debajo de mi ropa.

Mis ojos se cerraron cuando empecé a hacer círculos en mi clítoris. Dejé escapar un ligero suspiro, sin tomarme la molestia de tratar de ocultarlo; él había pedido esto y no me iba a detener. Sentí que el dolor que había comenzado entre mis piernas, se intensificaba viendo a Edward, y mi mano trabajo más rápido, y yo, gimiendo libremente. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás con mi mano. Moví mi brazo para que mi otra mano bajara hasta mi abertura, pero fue detenida a medio camino.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Edward estaba de pie sobre mí, mi muñeca estaba en su mano, me agarró la otra y la sacó de mis pantalones, y no pude evitar gemir.

—Tú —comenzó, con voz afectada—. Has sido una muy, _muy_ mala chica.

Puse mala cara y luché contra su agarre; estaba tan cerca antes de que interrumpiera y quería mi liberación.

—Las chicas malas deben ser castigadas —terminó, sacándome del sofá por las muñecas y conduciéndome hasta el dormitorio.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Se volvió para mirarme y, sonrió justo antes de alzarme y dejarme en la cama.

—Ya te dije Bella, vas a ser castigada.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cómoda, agarrando algo. Estiré el cuello para ver que era. ¿Una corbata?, ¿dos corbatas?, ¿por qué las estaba atando juntas? Saltó de nuevo a la cama y se puso encima de mí, sujetando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, más rápido de lo que nunca lo había visto moverse. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando envolvió las corbatas en torno a mis muñecas, y alrededor de la estructura de hierro de nuestra cabecera. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Oh sí, porque estaba cegada por su belleza, la historia de nuestro matrimonio.

— ¿Edward? —mi voz tembló ligeramente.

— ¿Sí, querida? —Todavía estaba comprobando si las corbatas estaban lo suficientemente apretadas, pero sin que me cortaran la circulación. Bendito sea su pequeño cerebro doctor, incluso cuando me ataba se preocupaba por mí.

—Me ataste —me encogí mentalmente, buena manera de decir lo obvio, Bella.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Sólo me estaba asegurando de que esas molestas manos tuyas, no intervinieran en tu castigo.

— ¿Y qué sería eso exactamente?

Sonrió con malicia y me besó. Firme y fuerte. Gemí y pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior. Se apartó. Traté de seguirlo. Mi amarré no me lo permitió. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me quejé. Se rió de nuevo y trasladó su beso a mi cuello. Incliné mi cabeza para darle más acceso y sentí que me mordía.

Jadeé y sacudí mis caderas, desesperada por obtener fricción.

Dios, me encantaba cuando él era así. ¡Tan salvaje… y… sexy!

Apretó sus manos en mis caderas, sosteniéndome abajo, en el colchón, y moviéndose para susurrar en mi oído:

—Lo siento, bebé —no parecía que lo sentía—. No puedo dejarte hacerlo, podría perder la concentración y tú no podrías aprender tu lección.

¿Sin fricción?

Me voy a morir.

De frustración sexual.

Algo irónico, considerando con quién estaba casada.

Mordió mi oreja y mi respiración se enganchó. Estaba utilizando una de mis mayores debilidades. ¡Estúpido hombre súper sexy y doctor! Comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja, luché contra su cuerda improvisada. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿quién sabía que las corbatas podían ser tan jodidamente inflexibles?

Probablemente él sí lo sabía.

Gruñí.

Se movió para mirarme a los ojos y levantó una ceja, su sonrisa de comercial haciendo todavía otra aparición esta noche. Quería quitársela de la cara con una cachetada.

No, no quería.

Quería quitársela con un beso. Mucho más placentero…

Justo cuando moví mi cabeza para tratar de llegar a su cara, una de sus manos en mi pecho me detuvo.

¿Cuándo se había metido debajo de mi camiseta?

Cuando estaba deslumbrándome con su maldita sonrisa.

Ahora era su turno de gemir, cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sujetador. Empujó mi top a lo largo de mis pechos y agachó la cabeza para aspirar en mi pezón. Sentí que mi corazón martilló contra mi pecho y que se me aceleraba la respiración.

—Debería haber reflexionado mejor sobre esto —murmuró contra mí.

— ¿Qu? —ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra completa a través de la nube vigorosa que se había hecho cargo de mis sentidos.

—Mmm, no puedo sacarte tu top con los brazos atados —murmuró rápidamente, pasándose a mi otro seno.

Sentí su pulgar frotar mi pezón, el que todavía estaba resbaladizo por su boca, y gemí.

—Desátame entonces.

Sabía que no lo haría, pero me lo debía a mi misma y a mi inminente orgasmo el intentarlo.

Se rió y me mordí el labio por las sensaciones que me causaba.

—De ninguna manera, nena. No estoy ni cerca de haber terminado contigo todavía, lo haré de esta forma.

Volvió a mi pecho y mordió mis pezones.

Oh, Dios.

Agité mis caderas, oprimiendo justo en su evidente erección. ¡Por fin algo de fricción! Las sacudí de nuevo. Él gimió y sujetó mis caderas con las manos.

—Edward, me estás volviendo loca. Por favor… —sonaba desesperada para mis propios oídos, odiaba pensar como sonaría para los de él.

— ¿Por favor qué, Bella? —Se movió por mi cuerpo. Ahora estábamos con las caras al nivel.

—Tócame —Oh sí, soné…

—Tan sexy —murmuró, jalando mis pantalones hacia abajo—. ¿Sin bragas? —gimió.

Hubiera sonreído, si no hubiera estado tan ocupada retorciéndome en desesperación debajo de él.

—No —le respondí simplemente. Estaba segura de que podría haber salido algo más sexy, pero, ¿cómo puede pensar uno con estas presiones?

O la falta de ellas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te toque, Bella?

Ughh, estaba _haciéndome_ pensar, ¡maldito… hombre… y sus castigos estúpidos!

—Frótame —lloriqueé.

— ¿Frotarte dónde? —preguntó—. ¿Aquí? —me acarició la cara interna del muslo.

Gemí de frustración.

—Más arriba —demandé con voz débil.

— ¿Aquí? —movió su mano hasta justo debajo de mi ombligo.

—Edward —gemí.

—Dime, ¿dónde quieres, Bella? —su voz sonaba áspera.

Yo le quería aún más.

—Por favor, Edward, por favor, frota mi clítoris.

Gimió y movió su mano hacia abajo, dejando un rastro ardiente en todas las partes en donde sus dedos tocaron. Sentí como separaba mis labios, y arrastraba sus dedos por todo el camino, desde mi palpitante entrada, hasta mi adolorido clítoris. Ambos gemimos.

—Dios, Bella, estás tan _mojada_.

Apretó los dedos con fuerza contra mí, pero no los movió. Agité mis caderas contra él dos veces antes de que él me detuviera.

—Edward —Si antes mi voz había sonado desesperada, ni siquiera quería saber la palabra que se usaba para describirme ahora.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No sería mucho un castigo si obtienes lo que quieres, ¿no?

Mis ojos se abrieron. ¡Jodido tormento!

Quitó sus dedos de mi clítoris, y los frotó encima de mis labios con un toque ligero como el de una pluma. Tenía ganas de gritar de frustración.

—Por favor —le rogué.

— ¿Quieres esto? —frotó de nuevo mi clítoris.

—Sííííí —grité.

Se echó a reír y lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, obteniendo un gemido de mí cada vez.

— ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero que muevas tus dedos en círculos.

— ¿Así? —preguntó dando vueltas en círculos a mi clítoris.

Mis ojos se rodaron en mi cabeza y los cerré con fuerza.

—Sííí —siseé. Sólo un poco más y finalmente tendría mi liberación.

Alejó su mano. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo fulminé con dagas en los ojos. ¡Se echó a reír otra vez! ¡Era exasperante!

— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando estás cerca, bebé? —Besó mis labios con rapidez—. Este es un castigo, ¿recuerdas?

Mi respiración era irregular.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—No te enojes. Tú comenzaste esto.

— ¡Sólo porque no estabas cumpliendo con tus… deberes maritales! —me defendí, tropezando con mis palabras.

Se echó a reír.

—Tal vez debería hacerme cargo de ellos.

Besó a su manera mi cuerpo, pasando por alto la parte en la que más lo necesitaba, y salpicando ligeros besos en el interior de mis muslos. Gruñí.

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

—Me encanta ese sonido —hablaba en serio, algo de lo que estaba orgullosa de ser capaz de notar, dada mi actual condición—. Pero no tanto como esto.

De repente se inclinó y me lamió mi clítoris.

— ¡Edward! —gemí.

Soltó un gruñido.

—Me encanta mi nombre en tus labios.

Me lamió otra vez, antes de bajar y chupar mis labios. Se sentía bien.

Pero no lo suficiente. Sacudí mis caderas en su cara, él presionó hacia abajo mis caderas con sus manos.

—Compórtate —susurró, su aliento me hacía cosquillas en mi carne palpitante.

Gemí.

Su lengua dividió mis labios y lamió ahí, al igual que sus dedos lo habían hecho. Luché contra las corbatas, queriendo más que nunca apretar su cabello y prensarlo hacia mí.

Levantó la vista hacia mí, mi necesidad debió haberse visto en mi cara, lamió de nuevo mi clítoris, chupándolo. Gemí su nombre, y otra vez, pero estaba bastante segura de que nada de eso tenía sentido. No me importaba. Eché mi cabeza para atrás y arqueé mi espalda, al borde del orgasmo.

Se detuvo.

Esta vez, grité de frustración.

— ¡No pares! Por favor, no pares.

Me miró y sonrió, antes de bajarse de la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No me vas a dejar aquí así, ¿verdad? —no estaba segura si me estaba refiriendo a mi evidente excitación, o al hecho de que estaba atada y desnuda en la cama, y francamente, no me importaba.

—Tonta Bella —murmuró, desabrochándose los primeros tres botones de su camisa, antes de sacársela por la cabeza. Se desabrochó el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, y los dejó caer al suelo. Continuando con sus bóxers. Jadeé, y no pude apartar la mirada de su gruesa erección. Lo quería.

Estaba de nuevo en la parte superior de mí el mismo segundo en que sus bóxers cayeron al suelo. No me importaba donde había estado su cabeza, lo besé. Me devolvió el beso en esta ocasión, deslizando su lengua en mi boca. Me saboreé a mí misma en él. Me gustó. Gimiendo, arrojé mi pierna sobre su cuerpo y me presioné contra él. Soltó un gruñido.

Se apartó y me miró con seriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Que me cojas.

Gimió y entró en mí con un movimiento suave.

— ¡Me encanta cuando hablas así!

Levanté la otra pierna para envolverla en torno a su cintura y tiré de él más profundo.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía, observándome. Aminoró el movimiento de sus caderas.

Lloriqueé.

—Por favor, más rápido, Edward, más fuerte. Fóllame.

Gruñó, y salió y entró de vuelta con rapidez. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras mis caderas se unían a su ritmo.

—Abre… tus ojos —dijo sin voz, moviéndose más rápido.

Negué con la cabeza débilmente.

Me mordió la oreja.

—Ábrelos —exigió.

—Me vengo.

Gimió y bombeó sus caderas aún más rápido.

—Ábrelos y córrete para mí, bebé.

Me mordí el labio. Esto era diferente a su dedo o su lengua, él estaba dentro de mí ahora. No quería correrme tan pronto.

—Quiero ver esos hermosos ojos cuando te corras en mí, ábrelos, por favor —me rogó.

Nunca me le podría negar.

Abrí los ojos. Me estaba mirando. Casi de inmediato sentí el impulso de volverlos a cerrar cuando me contraje alrededor de él.

— ¡Edward! —grité.

Unos momentos más tarde, dijo mi nombre y se derrumbó encima de mí. Permaneció allí hasta que nuestra respiración se regularizó, antes de apoyarse en sus codos y sonreírme.

—Deberías de ser mala más seguido.

Sonreí y rodé los ojos.

— ¿Ahora sí me vas a desatar?

Fingió pensar en ello. Le mordí su hombro.

— ¡Está bien, Está bien! —se rió entre dientes.

Tan pronto como mis manos estuvieron libres nos di la vuelta y me senté a horcajadas en su cintura.

—Mi turno.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Y ¿qué piensan? ¡Por favor dejen reviews y díganme! Este es mi primer lemon, crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida.

**Así como todos los reviews en general.**

**

* * *

**

N/T: Hola! Volví chicas, vi esto y pedí autorización de inmediato.

**Una cosa, los reviews serán traducidos al Inglés y publicados en el fic original, así que si le quieren decir algo a ella, ¡adelante!, yo se lo haré saber.**

**Bye-bye, Besos  
*~**_**Sol~*  
(Anteriormente: Anatze Sun Cullen)**_


	2. La Venganza de Bella

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes son de __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo me adjudico la __**traducción**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Oh, Sr Cullen Cap9: Ebrios Ca10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas, y por agregarme a sus favoritos, chicas; me alegro de que les haya gustado.

* * *

**Parte II  
|~La Venganza de Bella~|**

_

* * *

_

Tan pronto como mis manos estuvieron libres nos di la vuelta y me senté a horcajadas en su cintura.

—_Mi turno._

Colocó sus manos en mis caderas, deslizándolas hacia arriba, para finalmente quitarme mi top.

—Tengo que decirlo, Bella, no tenerte atada también tiene sus ventajas —pasó sus manos por mis pechos, tomando uno, lo rebotó ligeramente en su mano, como si lo estuviera pesando. Mis caderas se movieron abruptamente por voluntad propia, apretándose a él. Pellizcó el pezón del otro pecho, rodándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

— ¡Me encantan tus pezones!

Gemí, mis caderas se movieron de nuevo.

¿Había mencionado lo increíblemente fantásticas que eran sus manos?

Sentí que él empezaba a reaccionar y le sonreí con malicia. No había manera de que él tuviera el control en esta ocasión, sólo tenía que mantener el enfoque, mientras hacía que él perdiera el suyo. Pan comido, ¿no?

Comencé a moler mis caderas en un ritmo constante, inclinándome para besarlo. Él, entusiasmado, pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, esperé unos segundos antes de abrir mi boca y dejarlo entrar. Eché la cabeza para atrás ligeramente, arrastrando mis dientes sobre su lengua. Gimió. Moví la cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo, esta vez capturando su lengua entre mis dientes, y succionándola. Sus caderas dieron sacudidas contra las mías más rápido y se apoderó de mis pechos con más fuerza.

Me tragué un gemido.

Yo tenía el control.

Tenía que mantener mi enfoque.

Apartándome rápidamente, sentí su polla endureciéndose en mis pliegues todavía resbaladizos y sonreí. Así tuve una mejor oportunidad de mantener mi enfoque, sin sus labios, o su lengua, o sintiendo sus gemidos en mi boca.

Dios, lo deseaba.

Creo que quería venganza.

Moví mis caderas de nuevo, frotándome a mí misma en su longitud, antes de bajar y subir otra vez. Traté de hacer caso omiso de mi creciente excitación, cosa que no era fácil con sus manos masajeando mis pechos, o frotando mi clítoris, pero sólo tenía que seguir con esto el tiempo suficiente para estimularlo hasta el punto de la desesperación, y lo haría, tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward? —ronroneé.

—A ti —gimió.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella.

Llevó sus manos a mis caderas, pero antes de que pudiera tantear y posicionarme bien, me moví.

Salí de la cama.

Se incorporó, con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Bella?

—Esto no sería venganza si obtienes lo que quieres, Edward —me di la vuelta y entré al baño contiguo, asegurándome de menear mis caderas en el camino. Mirando hacia atrás vi su expresión conmocionada, y a la vez de lujuria.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la ducha. Entrando, abrí el agua fría. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él me siguiera, y esta vez yo _no_ iba a ser la que implorara. Cuando oí crujir la puerta, rápidamente abrí el agua caliente. Aguantando una sonrisa, traté de actuar sorprendida cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —le pregunté dulcemente.

—Oh, sí, creo que puedes ayudarme —su voz era áspera, y me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no saltarle en ese momento.

Levanté una ceja y pretendí no saber de lo que estaba hablando. Dio un paso, puse una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

—No tardaré mucho tiempo, puedes ducharte después de mí —me di la vuelta y me incliné para agarrar mi champú de fresas del suelo, pero lo dejé caer tan pronto sentí sus manos en mis caderas, y su dura erección presionada contra mí. Jadeé y me enderecé. Él movió sus manos desde mis caderas para tomar mis pechos de nuevo.

—Creo que debemos compartir —me susurró con voz ronca en mi oído—.Tú sabes, ¿para ahorrar agua?

Oh sí, estaba segura que su _única_ motivación era la conservación del agua.

Mordió mi oído y gemí antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo? —Chupó en el punto sensible detrás de mi oreja y gemí de nuevo—. Lo tomaré como un sí.

¡Maldita sea, estaba perdiendo el control!

¡Así no era como tenía que ser!

Pellizcó mi pezón y jadeé. Pellizcó el otro y gemí.

¡No era justo! ¿Cómo se suponía que una chica podía ganar algo contra él?

Le oí reírse entre dientes contra la parte posterior de mi oreja. Eso fue el colmo. Tenía que recuperar el control antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos, me estaba sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me apoderé de su dura longitud con mi palma, su sonrisa se desvaneció y un gemido salió se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Me incliné hacia arriba para mordisquear su cuello, apenas rozando su piel, antes de hundir los dientes más profundo. Sentí su manzana de Adán agitarse, mientras él trataba de contener otro gemido. Empecé a mover mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo con lentitud, aflojando mi mano para atormentarlo. Gruñó.

Solamente ese ruido casi me hizo tirarlo al suelo y tomarlo.

Movió su mano, envolviéndola alrededor de la mía con fuerza, y me hizo ir más rápido. Dejé pequeños besos a lo largo de su clavícula antes de bajar y capturar su pezón entre mis dientes. Jadeó y llevó sus dos manos hacia abajo para agarrar mi trasero, liberando mi mano en el proceso. Sonreí contra su pecho, aflojé mi mano y desaceleré mis frotamientos otra vez. Levanté la vista hacia su cara, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Bella —advirtió.

Dejé caer mi mano y le sonreí con dulzura, retrocediendo un paso. Dio un paso adelante. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder. Me miró inquisitivamente y abrió su boca para protestar. Llevé uno de mis dedos a sus labios, cortándolo y me puse de rodillas. Escuché cómo su respiración se atascaba en su garganta cuando le lamí desde la base de su polla erecta hasta la punta. Sus manos volaron a mi cabeza, incrustando sus dedos en mi cabello mojado. Metí la cabeza en mi boca y la chupé con suavidad, sus manos se apretaron en mi cabello.

Sabía que él quería que le chupara duro, pero no había forma de que le diera lo que quería, todavía. Primero quería diversión.

Arremoliné mi lengua alrededor de su cabeza, utilizando una mano para acariciar en patrones irregulares toda su longitud aterciopelada. Casi podía sentir la frustración que emanaba de él, mientras trataba de sacudir sus caderas al compás de mi mano.

Solté una risita.

Él soltó un gruñido.

— ¡Joder, Bella!

Agaché la cabeza tomando más de él, y moviendo ahora mi mano en compás con mi cabeza, acariciando las partes que no podía alcanzar. Dejé que se moviera al ritmo que quisiera y chupé con más fuerza.

—Oh… Oh, Dios… ¡Bella!

Extendí mi mano y le quité sus manos de mi cabello, y lo liberé con un suave "pop".

— ¿Qu? —dijo sin voz.

Me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

—No lo sé Edward, estoy un poco cansada —repetí las palabras que él me había dicho antes y me volteé para hacer frente al agua fluyente, ignorando su gruñido de frustración.

Me volví a agachar para recoger mi champú, pero él me cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera agarrarlo. Me dio la vuelta para encararlo y me agarró la otra muñeca, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi espalda hizo contacto con la pared de azulejos. Sujetó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una de las suyas, y me miró. Sentí que me perdía en su ardiente mirada.

—Entonces, tal vez debería despertarte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, aplastó su boca contra la mía, y deslizó una mano entre mis piernas. Comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, gemí en su boca y subí mi pierna sobre su cadera, dándole un mejor acceso. Él la agarró con la otra mano, liberando las mías. Con mis manos recorrí su musculoso abdomen y su definido pecho, y las apoyé en sus fuertes hombros.

Trabajó su mano aún más rápido, incliné mi cabeza sobre su pecho y gemí. El orgasmo que tan desesperadamente traté de rehusar me estaba alcanzando, y rápido. El intenso placer que sus dedos me daban me dejaba con la mente aturdida.

Ughh, manos sexys de doctor.

—Edwarrrd… Voy… Voy… —Era increíble como cosas tan sencillas como el respirar _y_ el hablar se hacían tan difíciles de hacer a cinco segundos de un orgasmo.

Apartó su mano rápidamente, y subí mi pierna más arriba de su cintura. Seguí parada en mi otra pierna, ahora de puntitas. Él inclinó sus caderas hacia abajo y empujó dentro de mí con un movimiento uniforme. Gemí y eché la cabeza para atrás, pude oír el sonido que hizo contra el azulejo, pero no sentí nada debido a la vibrante necesidad que sentía por Edward.

Retrocedió y entró en mi fuerte y rápido, yo rebotaba un poco más alto de puntillas cada vez que arremetía contra mí.

Dios, ¡me encantaba cuando era rudo!

—Uhh, Bella, joder, ¡eres tan estrecha y caliente! —gimió.

Lloriqueé. Me volvía loca cuando decía obscenidades.

—Bellahhh, no creo… que… aguante mucho…

—Frótame —le supliqué en voz baja—. Así como lo hiciste antes —no perdió tiempo en hacer precisamente eso, gemí fuerte—. Haz que me venga, Edward.

Gruñó, al mismo tiempo que me penetraba y frotaba con furia mi demasiado sensible clítoris. Mi respiración era tan rápida que ni siquiera estaba segura de si seguía haciéndolo.

Arremetió una vez más y gritó mi nombre, no me tomó mucho tiempo seguirlo. Grité su nombre cuando me llegaron las olas de placer que me daba. Él no dejó de trabajar con su mano hasta que yo no era más que un charco de Bella siendo sostenido sólo por él. Nos bajó a los dos al suelo suavemente y esperó a que mi cerebro empezara a funcionar de nuevo antes de decir:

—Sí, _definitivamente_ deberías de ser mala más a menudo.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Por favor, por favor, por favor comenta y dime lo que piensas… ¿te gusta? ¡Comenta! ¿Lo odias? ¡Comenta! ¿Crees que es la excusa más penosa de un lemon en el mundo entero? ¡Comenta! ¡Me hacen sonreír!

—_**Katie**_

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¡Hey!, déjennos reviews, a Katie y a mí ¿sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?, por fis, por fis, por fis.

**Entonces… ¿les gustó sí o no? **

**¿Merecemos reviews? **

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	3. Hora del Baño

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo me adjudico la __**traducción**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Oh, Sr Cullen Cap9: Ebrios Ca10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

* * *

**|~Hora del Baño~|**

* * *

Suspiré satisfecha, mientras me hundía más en la tina. La cena estaba en el horno, calentándose; y el vino estaba en hielo, enfriándose. Lo único que faltaba era Edward, estaba trabajando doble turno en el hospital, no apto para otro…

¡SLAM!

Me senté de un salto, mientras oía conmocionada que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba. No era como si nadie tuviera la llave de nuestra casa; un montón de personas la tenían, pero por lo menos llamaban primero para asegurarse de que no hubiera problema. ¿Quién irrumpía de esa manera?

— ¿BELLA? —escuché la voz de Edward llamarme antes de que el pánico pudiera fijarse verdaderamente en mí.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y me hundí de nuevo en mi anterior posición. Respiré hondo para tratar de calmarme un poco.

— ¡ESTOY EN EL BAÑO, EDWARD!

Oí golpear sus pies a cada paso, y corrió escaleras arriba y a través de nuestro dormitorio. Se detuvo justo antes de la puerta para empujarla lentamente desde su posición medio abierta, mirando el interior vacilante antes de entrar. Sus ojos vagaban de mi mirada a las burbujas casi derramándose por sobre el borde de la tina.

—Hola —tragó saliva audiblemente y me miró a los ojos otra vez antes de saludarme.

—Hola —respondí—, ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano? —Él alzó una ceja—. No es que no sea genial tenerte en casa tan temprano, pero si fuera sólo el hecho de ¡Vaya por Dios! asustar a tu esposa entonces…

— ¿Qué? —se echó a reír—. ¿Te asusté?

—Sí, ¡me asustaste! Entras corriendo como pollo sin cabeza, golpeando puertas y cosas como media hora antes de lo que se suponía debías estar en casa, ¿y no pensaste que podría asustarme? Y…

Fui interrumpida por su risa.

Entrecerré mis ojos, ¡él era exasperante!

—No. Es. Divertido. Edward.

Dejó de reír, aunque una sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios. Comenzó a caminar hacia la tina, cayendo de rodillas, y al nivel de mis ojos, cuando llegó al lado.

—No, tienes razón, no es gracioso en absoluto —comenzó a jugar con la considerable cantidad de burbujas que había puesto en la tina—. Lo siento.

Todavía estaba un poco irritada con él por haberse reído de mí, pero decidí dejarlo a un lado. No quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja.

—No, no lo está —susurró—. Déjame compensártelo.

Se arremango su camisa y se alzó por sobre la tina para arrastrar sus dedos por mis rodilla. Mi respiración se atoró.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? —pregunté, mi voz no era más alta que la suya. Me volví para mirarlo.

Sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre me volteaba la tortilla?

—Quiero que tú me lo digas.

Sonrió un poco más amplio.

—Muy bien, Bella —deslizó su mano lentamente por mi muslo—. Voy a tocar tus suaves y hermosas piernas.

Mantuvo su mirada en la mía mientras su mano se sumergía en el agua. Sabía que lo que quería estaba claramente escrito en mi rostro, y sabía que él también lo sabía. Su mano descendió más por mi pierna, sus dedos deteniéndose en dónde más lo deseaba.

—Voy a frotar tus húmedos y sensibles labios.

Mis ojos se ampliaron un poco y mi boca se abrió para aspirar un poco de aire cuando sentí su mano sobre mí, frotando pausadamente mis labios uno contra el otro. Gemí. Mis piernas se abrieron, chapoteando el agua contra las paredes de la tina. Mi palpitar se intensificaba a cada segundo que sus dedos tocaban mi piel.

—Voy a apretar mi mano en tu caliente y resbaladizo coño —su voz adquirió un filo grave que no había tenido nunca antes. Apretó su mano contra mi carne caliente, arqueé mis caderas hacia adelante, presionándome más duro contra él y gemí otra vez. Él respiró profundamente.

—Voy a pasar mis dedos por entre tus delicados pliegues, hasta llegar a tu…

Jadeé. Sus dedos dividieron mis labios y encontraron mi clítoris. Mis ojos se cerraron.

— ¡Edwarrrd!

— ¿Sí, Bella?, se siente bien, ¿no? —canturreó, frotando sus dedos en pequeños círculos.

—Sí, sí, no pares —dije sin voz.

— ¿Qué tan bien se siente, Bella? —murmuró en mi oído, moviendo sus dedos más rápido.

—Uhh, demasiado bien —no era la respuesta más elaborada, pero con el placer ya corriendo por entre mis piernas, no estaba en la mejor posición como para estar dando buenas respuestas.

— ¿Mejor que cuando te lo haces tú sola?

Me mordí el labio. No es que no quisiera responder a su pregunta, sólo tenía que dominar en mí un poco. Estaba dejándome llevar por sus dedos y quería que esto durara. Edward no necesariamente, detuvo sus movimientos.

Jadeé, mis ojos se abrieron.

—No te detengas, por favor, ¡no pares! —mi mano se movió para cubrir la suya. Traté de inducir a sus manos para que se movieran de nuevo, no lo hizo. Lloriqueé.

—Responde la pregunta —ordenó en no más que un susurro.

— ¿Pregunta? —me había olvidado por completo de lo que me había preguntado.

— ¿Te gusta más cuando hago esto? —movió sus dedos bruscamente. Gemí con voz ronca—, ¿o cuando lo haces tú sola?

—Tú. Tú. Siempre tú —más agua lamió las paredes de la tina cuando moví abruptamente mis caderas para conseguir que continuara. No lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ? ¿Estaba _tratando_ de volverme loca? ¿Quería una esposa demente?

—Por-porque —bufé de frustración—. Joder, Edward, Yo no, ¡Por favor sigue!

—Dime por qué y yo —retorció sus dedos para dar énfasis— seguiré.

Respiré superficialmente.

—Tu toque es, es…

— ¿Es? —meneó sus dedos de nuevo.

— ¡Dios! —susurré—. Es como el mío, multiplicado por cien. No _sé_ lo que tú vas a hacer, sé lo que yo voy a hacer —no estaba segura si algo de eso tuvo el mínimo sentido para él, apenas pude poner algo de sentido en las palabras en ese momento.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento, hasta que sacudí mis caderas con impaciencia. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con mi torturada mirada con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo siento, perdido entre pensamientos.

Apretó sus dedos directo en mi clítoris, mis ojos se cerraron y me mordí el labio de nuevo, un pequeño gemido escapó por la pequeña separación de mis labios.

— ¿Era esto lo que buscabas? —desplazó sus dedos, moviéndolos en círculos de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza débilmente, antes de dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Subí mi pierna sobre el borde de la tina extra grande, oí a Edward reír. Me acordé de cuando había visto por primera vez cuán grande era la tina, le había preguntado a Edward por qué había adquirido una tan grande, él procedió a mostrarme _exactamente_ por qué era tan grande. Ahora mismo estaba extremadamente agradecida por su consideración a nuestra vida sexual, le daba mucho más espacio para que su mano maniobrara. Retorció sus dedos a la vez que hacían círculos.

—Uhhh, carajo —gemí.

Se rió de nuevo, pero no pude lograr que me importara, mi atención estaba puesta todavía en los retortijones, vueltas y movimientos circulares de sus manos mágicas de doctor.

— ¿Bella? —su voz era ronca.

— ¿Si? —Respondí-gemí.

—Ábrelos.

Una palabra. Era todo lo que había dicho. Sólo una palabra. Pero significaba mucho. Probablemente lo más importante era que estaba a punto de traer mi exquisito tormento a su fin; él sabía perfectamente qué botones apretar.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con su cálida y verde mirada. Desplazó sus dedos para trabajar en el lado izquierdo de mi clítoris, haciendo que mi placer subiera un nivel. Me mordí el labio, tratando de prolongar el placer del pre-orgasmo durante tanto tiempo como fuera humanamente posible. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido. No pude aguantar más: mi espalda se arqueó, presionando sus dedos aún moviéndose sobre mi clítoris, mis ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia, y mi boca se abrió con un profundo gemido.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tomó para abrir los ojos y que mi respiración recuperara de nuevo algo de su ritmo normal, pero su mano seguía presionada contra mí cuando lo hice. Sus ojos aparentaban no haber abandonado mi cara en todo el rato.

—Me encanta ver eso —dijo sin voz—. Aunque me gusta más cuando puedo ver tus ojos —sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa con timidez.

—Lo siento, fue un poco… abrumador.

Soltó una risita.

— ¿Compensó el haberte asustado?

— ¡Definitivamente! —asentí con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Bien —sonrió—. Entonces, ¿hay lugar para uno más?

—Siempre.

Me deslicé por la tina para hacer espacio para que se pusiera detrás de mí, y observé cómo se desvestía. Su camisa y su corbata ya estaban fuera y tiradas a un lado de él en un montón en el suelo antes de que yo hubiera siquiera terminado de hacer espacio, estaba un poco decepcionada de que no hubiera visto esa parte, pero rápidamente mi atención se centró en él de nuevo, cuando se bajó los pantalones y bóxers por las piernas. Vi como saltaba en una pierna quitándose el calcetín del pie opuesto. Su erección se balanceaba libremente mientras lo hacía y no pude contener el gemido que se me escapaba. Eso me valió un destelló de esa asombrosa sonrisa torcida. Mi sonrisa torcida. Se quitó el otro calcetín y rápidamente se metió detrás de mí.

Colocada de espaldas en su regazo pude sentir su erección presionándose contra mí. Él gimió por la presión y desplazó mi peso, jalando mi espalda a su pecho. Metió sus rodillas en medio de las mías, separando más mis piernas. Besó mi cuello con suavidad; incliné la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso. Suavemente mordió justo debajo de la línea de mi mandíbula.

—Mmm —gemí—. Me encanta cuando haces eso.

— ¿El morderte? —preguntó contra mi cuello.

Asentí. Mordió de nuevo. Gemí otra vez. Sonrió, lo pude sentir contra mi piel. Moviéndose sobre mi hombro, mordisqueó más.

—Gime alto —ordenó—. Me encanta escuchar cuánto te gusta algo —agregó, susurrando en mi oído. Tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja en su boca y lo mordió suavemente antes de que se diera cuenta de ello.

— ¡Edward! —gemí. Mis caderas dieron sacudidas.

Gimió.

—Bella y-yo

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté—. Dime. Cualquier cosa, Edward. Haré lo que quieras.

Volvió a gemir.

—Solamente te quiero a ti. Sentada en mi polla.

Asentí con la cabeza y me alcé para posicionarme bien, antes de hundirme sobre él.

Soltó un gruñido.

— ¡Dios, Bella! ¡He estado esperando todo el día para esto! No pude esperar ni siquiera media hora extra en el hospital, has estado en mi mente desde que salí de casa.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté, brincando sobre él—. ¿Qué estuviste pensando? —el agua chapoteaba ruidosamente sobre el borde de la tina. No me importaba, ¿a quién podría importarle algo tan trivial cuando un hombre estaba a punto de contarte sus fantasías?

Movió sus manos desde donde estaban hasta mis caderas, deslizándolas a lo largo de mi cintura hasta mis pechos. Mis pechos que estaban cubiertos de burbujas. Pellizcando ligeramente y tirando de mis duros pezones me contestó:

—Tú y yo y esa mesa en mi estudio que no hemos bautizado todavía.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le pregunté sin aliento—. ¿Y exactamente cómo la bautizábamos?

Su respiración era tan irregular.

—Tú… inclinada sobre eso. Yo… detrás de ti.

Obviamente no estaba de ánimo para explicarse detalladamente. No importaba, de todos modos estaba segura de que averiguaría como la bautizaríamos pronto. Salté más rápido, él empujó hacia arriba a mi encuentro.

— ¡Bella! —gimió—. Me vengo, no puedo…

—Vente —lo animé. Agarró mi pecho con más fuerza—. Vente, bebé.

Ahora gruñó cada vez que me palanqueaba en él.

— ¡Ughhh, Bellahh! —gimió, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios con facilidad al tiempo que se venía.

¡Dios, me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre!

Después de que ambos recuperamos el aliento me jaló de nuevo contra él, todavía jugando con mis pezones.

—Me encanta esta tina —comentó.

Solté una risita.

—A mi también.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¿Les gustó el baño? ¡A mí sí! ¡Yo quiero que me bañen así!

**Lo siento chicas, yo sé que esto era para el Jueves pero fui a Sudáfrica a ver el partido México-Francia, y ahí vi al chicharito y que me dice: **

— _**¿Jugamos futbol? Tú eres la portería y yo te anoto.**_

**Y ya sabrán, una no se le puede resistir a semejante bombón, ni quién se acuerde de que existe la computadora, aunque preferiría a Edward, pero qué se le hace. Jejeje.**

**Ay, no se crean, si a mí no me dejan ir ni a la esquina, pero ¡Ganamos! 2-0 ¡Eah! ¡Cómete eso Francia! ¡ARRIBA EL CHICHARITO! ¡Y TAMBIÉN CUAUHTÉMOC! **

**No, ya en serio, no publiqué porque ¡Raptaron a mi "Eddie"! (así se llama mi lap ¿por qué será?) se lo llevó una ****MLEM (Mujer Loca Encabronada y Mamá).**

**Tania, ya sé que había puesto Enojada en lugar de Encabronada, pero el anterior adjetivo no le hacía justicia, jejeje.**

**Bueno aquí está, ahora sigue el otro.**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	4. Te amo

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Oh, Sr Cullen Cap9: Ebrios Ca10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

* * *

**|~Te amo~|**

* * *

Tarareaba una suave melodía para mí misma mientras revolvía la salsa en la estufa. Estaba en eso como cinco minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que era la canción que Edward había escrito años atrás. Sonreí levemente, lo que pronto fue reemplazado con un ceño fruncido, los doctores trabajaban demasiado para mi gusto. Él estaba, una vez más, en el trabajo, mientras yo estaba, otra vez, en casa, esperándolo. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando te casas con un doctor y trabajas en casa.

Salté, sorprendida, cuando dos manos rodearon mi cintura.

También hice un pequeño desastre con la salsa en la pared de azulejos. Eso habría sido un problema en wallpaper.

— ¡Jesús, Edward, me asustaste carajo! —dije sin voz.

—Lo siento —murmuró, acariciando mi cuello con su nariz. Se adelantó y apagó la estufa.

— ¿Qué estas…? —comencé.

—Shh —me cortó.

—Edwar…

Me dio la vuelta. Su expresión era intensa. Se veía tan _aliviado_.

Algo estaba pasando.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo —le respondí sin pensarlo—. Edward, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiró y me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Es sólo que te amo tanto, _tanto_ Bella. No quiero perderte nunca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —él estaba comenzando a asustarme.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—He tenido un día _realmente_ malo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —sabía que tenía que preguntar.

Negó con la cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte. Moví mi mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, enroscando mis dedos en su cabello repetidas veces. Movió su cabeza y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus labios eran el paraíso. Mis ojos se cerraron, e incliné mi cabeza a un lado para darle un mejor acceso.

Movió sus manos a mis caderas y me levantó del suelo. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, no realmente atenta de a dónde me estaba llevando, y sólo vagamente preocupada por la salsa sobre la aún caliente estufa. No fue hasta que mi espalda golpeó el colchón que fui realmente consciente de que había salido de la cocina.

Su boca estaba en la mía tan rápido, que estaba segura de que había empezado a besarme antes de que siquiera él estuviera en la cama. Sus labios eran rápidos y brutales. Lamió mis labios con rapidez, los abrí. Su lengua se amoldó con la mía frenéticamente.

Apremiantemente.

Él estaba comenzando a asustarme de nuevo.

Rompí el beso, en parte porque necesitaba respirar.

—Edward —tenía la intención de llamar su atención, pero sólo salió sonando como un gemido. Movió sus calientes y húmedos besos a mi cuello.

¡Dios!

—Edward —lo intenté de nuevo.

Gruñó y alzó el rostro.

— ¿Qué va mal?, dímelo —mi voz sonaba débil, delatando mi miedo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Bella. Relájate —me tranquilizó.

Empujé mis preocupaciones al fondo de mi mente y asentí con la cabeza. Besó mis labios, antes de moverse hacia abajo para morder la línea de mi mandíbula, moviéndose a través de ella hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Incliné mi oído hacia su boca. Él lo chupó con fuerza con su boca.

Gemí. Él conocía todos mis puntos sensibles.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, empujándola hacia arriba. Sus labios abandonaron mi oreja para ponerlos sobre mi cabeza. Se detuvo para mirarme. Eso me desconcertó un poco. No solía ser así de tímida con él, luego, otra vez, él no solía mirarme así tan… intensamente.

Fruncí el ceño e incliné hacia arriba su barbilla, de manera que pudiera mirarlos a los ojos. Alcé una ceja.

—Es sólo que eres tan hermosa —explicó—. Te extrañé hoy.

—No te fuiste por tanto tiempo.

—Aún así son demasiadas horas —murmuró, dejando caer su cara en mi pecho. Arqueé mi espalda; llevó sus manos debajo para desabrochar mi sujetador, arrojándolo a un lado cuando me lo quitó.

Se inclinó y tomó un pezón entre sus dientes. Mordió suavemente. Gemí.

— ¡Me encanta eso! —susurré.

Llevó su mano a mi otro pezón y lo pellizcó. Gemí con suavidad y cubrí su mano con la mía, apretando sus dedos con más fuerza.

Interpuso su rodilla entre mis piernas y la presionó suavemente contra mí. Jadeé, con el aliento atorado. Empecé a girar contra su pierna. Movió su cabeza para mirar mi cara. Volví la vista hacia él. Me besó ligeramente y se sentó. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

Demasiado lento.

La arranqué.

Me miró y enarcó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros y pasé mis manos pecho abajo, deteniéndome en la pretina de sus pantalones. Hice un trabajo rápido con el cinturón y la cremallera. El botón fue más difícil, simplemente no podía desabrocharlo.

Se rió entre dientes.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que se había reído esa noche. Por regla, para este tiempo ya me tendría que haber vuelto loca con sus exasperantes risas, pero no esta noche. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré. Malinterpretando mi expresión, él mismo se desabrochó el botón, poniéndose de pie para bajarse los pantalones y bóxers de una. Se encogió de hombros ante lo que quedaba de su camisa y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

Me besó antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle qué le pasaba, y comenzó a desabrochar mis jeans. Dejé que me los bajara por las piernas. Gateó de vuelta sobre mí y arrastró una mano desde mi cuello, entre mis pechos, todo el camino hasta mis bragas. No las quitó, en lugar de eso, me sintió a través de la húmeda y delgada tela.

Gemí. Posicionó sus manos en línea recta, desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada, todavía por encima de mi ropa interior y comenzó a moverlas al mismo tiempo.

¡JODER!

¡Se sentía increíble! Estaba perdiendo el control de mi respiración. Mis ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia.

—Bella —se quejó.

Yo sólo volví a gemir.

—Bella —dijo de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza, sabía lo que quería, es sólo que no estaba segura de si podría complacerlo.

Alejó su mano. Lloriqueé y abrí los ojos. Estaba arrodillado a un lado mío, mirando de nuevo. Ignoré eso y me senté. Ambos quitamos mis bragas, él las arrojó… en algún lugar, antes de sujetarme contra la cama de nuevo.

Moví una mano desde su agarre y la envolví alrededor de su gruesa erección. Gruñó y apoyó su cabeza contra mi frente. Apreté mi agarre, sus ojos revolotearon y cerraron.

Sonreí. _Vamos a ver si puede mantener los ojos abiertos_.

Comencé a mover mi mano, deleitándome con los pequeños gruñidos y gemidos que podía oír venir de él.

—Abre tus ojos —le dije cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con mi mano.

No lo hizo. Sonreí más ampliamente y detuve mi mano.

—Abre tus ojos —ordené, dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza con mi pulgar.

—Bella —gimió.

—Edward —respondí.

Abrió los ojos, moví mi mano para acariciarlo de nuevo, pero la atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, llevándola arriba de mi cabeza con la otra y sacudió la cabeza.

—Probablemente sea una mala idea dejar que sigas con eso —dijo sin voz.

Sonreí. Me la devolvió, abriendo mis piernas un poco más. Entró rápidamente, deteniéndose por un segundo, antes de comenzar un ritmo insoportablemente lento. Besó mi boca, salpicando besos sobre mi rostro cuando tuve que recuperar el aliento.

Envolví mis piernas en torno a su cintura, tirando de él más profundo. Gimió.

—Edward —lloriqueé—. Más rápido.

Lo hizo, pero sólo un poco.

Suspiré de frustración. Me enarcó una ceja.

—Por favor, ¡más rápido, Edward! —rogué.

Gruñó, empujando más fuerte. Sentí que mis ojos rodaban y mi respiración se detenía.

—Iré más fuerte, Bella, si mantienes los ojos abiertos —su voz estaba justo junto a mi oído.

Los abrí.

Quitó una de mis piernas de su cintura y la enganchó por encima de su hombro. Gemí con fuerza ante el nuevo ángulo con el que golpeó.

Ahora se movió más rápido otra vez. Él no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más. Moví mi mano libre hasta mi clítoris.

Edward frunció el ceño ante eso y quitó mi mano del camino, remplazándola con una de las suyas. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio.

Su ritmo era cada vez más irregular y su respiración más pesada, en armonía con la mía. Me frotaba frenéticamente, presionándome con fuerza.

— ¡Córrete, Bella! —ordenó.

¿Quién no podría cuando hablaba de esa manera? El calor llenó la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, mientras mis espasmos lo rodeaban.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé.

— ¡Bella! —gruñó y se derrumbó encima de mí.

Salió después de unos pocos minutos y me acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío.

— ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que pasa? —le pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ya te dije, tuve un mal día en el trabajo —suspiró—. Estaba trabajando en esta mujer, no lo logró. Tuve que decirle a su familia, a su marido. Si ella significaba para él la mitad de lo que tú significas para mí… —su voz se desvaneció—. Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo.

**

* * *

**

N/T:  
¿Por qué publico en miércoles si en nuestro profile dice que es en jueves?  
Bueno, creo que es justo por lo del atraso de la vez pasada :) y porque soy niña buena.

**¿Y por qué tan tarde?  
Porque se me acaba de ocurrir, jejeje.**

**Ay mi Edward divino, mientras leo el capi, me voy imaginando su punto de vista. **

**¿Les gustó? ¡Comenta! ¿No te gustó? ¡Comenta! ¿Te aburro con mis comentarios? ¡Comenta y házmelo saber!**

**De verdad que me alucino con la respuesta que ha tenido esta traducción.**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	5. Mía

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Oh, Sr Cullen Cap9: Ebrios Ca10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

* * *

**Parte I  
|~Mía~|**

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que _pasa_ contigo? —le pregunté, azotando la puerta de su estudio detrás de mí. Había estado en silencio y agitado en el coche todo el camino de vuelta desde el restaurante. Cada vez que le hacía una pregunta, o le daba una opinión, tratando de entablar una conversación, respondía secamente y con frialdad. Estaba acabando con mi último nervio.

—Nada —respondió en ese exasperante y cortante tono.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Edward.

Dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—No me pasa nada, Bella.

Mentira. Pude ver eso en su rostro. Era más que definitivo que algo iba mal.

Entrecerré los ojos y me encontré con su mirada.

—Pasa algo malo y quiero saber qué es.

Se apartó de mí y resopló.

—Déjalo.

—No.

—Bella…

— ¡Dímelo ya! No voy a dejarlo pasar y ya.

Se volvió hacia mí. Con fuego en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a tu amigo el mesero?

¿Qué?

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confusa.

—Oh, ni finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, Bella. _Vi_ la manera en que te miraba —se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a un lado.

—Aguarda. Espera un minuto. ¿Te enojaste conmigo porque un adolescente me miró? —podía recordar al chico claramente. Era alto, desgarbado y un poco torpe. Traté de parecer alentadora, para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya parecía estar cada vez que se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Sin embargo, no recordaba que me hubiera _mirado_.

— ¡Por favor, tú también estabas flirteando con él!

_¿Flirteando?_

— ¿Disculpa?

¿Flirteando? ¿Con un adolescente? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

—Flirteando, Bella. Estabas sonriendo, riendo y _flirteando_. No creas que no me di cuenta.

Se estaba enfadando, había empezado a ir y venir, y esa vena en su cuello estaba comenzando a hacerse visible, un seguro indicio de su ira. Era absurdo y sería cómico que estuviera reaccionando tan enérgicamente por nada, si no fuera tan exasperante como era.

— ¡Yo no estaba flirteando con él! —pronuncié con lentitud cada palabra sin siquiera un esfuerzo consciente.

— ¡A que sí! —acusó.

Era insultante que tan siquiera pensara en eso. Sentí que la ira se encendía en mi estómago.

— ¡No estaba flirteando! Dios, ¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo sonreírle a la gente! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —realmente no necesitaba preguntar. Ya lo sabía.

Celos.

Él tenía un verdadero problema con eso. Por lo general, no me importaba, de hecho, lo disfrutaba bastante a veces. Sin embargo, hoy no era de esas veces, el día de hoy simplemente me molestó.

Se acercó a mí lentamente. Me aparté de él instintivamente. Nunca me lastimaría, lo sabía, sólo era una reacción natural que no podía evitar.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Flirteas con otros hombres, eso es lo que me pasa!

— ¡No estaba FLIRTEANDO! —no pude evitar gritar, estaba rebasando mi límite, lo estaba rebanando—. Ni siquiera era un hombre, ¡era un _niño_! ¿Cómo te atreves…

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, haciéndome callar. Él todavía avanzaba.

—Me atrevo, porque tú eres _mi_ esposa. Tú eres _mía_ —su voz era baja y profunda. Peligrosa.

—No eres mi _dueño_, y no puedes controlas a quién le puedo sonreír y a quién no.

Descansó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclinó. Olía tan bien…

¡No!

¡Estaba enojada con él!

Podría brincarle cuando quisiera. Ahora era el momento de estar enojada.

Y estaba enojada. ¡No podía detenerme sólo sonriendo!

¡Por Dios que me lo hubiera follado en el baño por la forma en que estaba actuando!

Se inclinó en mi oído y gruño:

—Mía —antes de aplastar sus labios en los míos.

Quería devolverle el beso. Lo hice. Más aún cuando su lengua comenzó a delinear mi labio, pero tenía un punto que dejar en claro. Él no podía ir por ahí pensando que yo le pertenecía de esa manera.

Empujé su pecho, separando nuestros labios.

—No, Edward. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No soy de tu propiedad o algo así! ¡Y…

Me besó de nuevo. Esta vez lo dejé entrar en mi boca, antes de que me diera cuenta. Sabía a chocolate, su postre tenía chocolate. Alejé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para objetar su forma de pensar, me agarró las manos y las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza.

—Eres mía, y siempre, _siempre_ serás mía.

Aplastó sus labios en los míos. Le devolví el beso, vertiendo toda mi ira en el mismo. Estaba tan en conflicto. Por un lado, lo deseaba. Qué mal. Pero por el otro, no quería nada más que arrojarle cosas.

Ganó el segundo impulso. Aparté nuestros labios, y empujé su cuerpo con el mío, evitando contacto con su entrepierna a propósito, no quería que captara una idea equivocada.

Retrocedió, pasándose las manos por su asombroso cabello, antes de volverse y caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Se detuvo a medio camino, a mitad de un paso, cuando una vela le golpeó la espalda.

Yo la había lanzado.

No pude detenerme, estaba furiosa.

Ahora, también lo estaba él.

No sólo había lanzado la vela, sino que también había arrojado gasolina en el fuego que había estado ardiendo en sus ojos.

Encontré su mirada con una propia firme, aunque estaba bastante segura que palidecía en comparación.

Volvió a acercárseme, más rápido de lo que debería ser legal con tanta gracia, y me inmovilizó contra la pared con todo su cuerpo. Sostuvo mis brazos encima de mi cabeza y me besó. Con fuerza.

Apretando mi punto. De todos modos, estaba demasiado enojada como para que surtiera efecto justo ahora.

Le devolví el beso, vertiendo en éste toda la cólera que se me había acumulado en la boca del estómago. Nuestros labios se mezclaban brutalmente así como nuestros cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro. Dejó caer una de sus manos, agarrándome mi muñeca con la otra antes de que pudiera moverla siquiera un centímetro. Sentí que movía su mano a mi cuello, arrastrándola hacia abajo. Se detuvo en el contorno de mi pecho y lo agarró a través de la tela, tomándolo con fuerza.

Jadeé, rompiendo con el beso.

Se movió cuello abajo y mordió. Mis caderas se movieron abruptamente contra él. Gimió y me quitó de la pared, dejando ir a mi otra mano y abriendo el cierre de mi vestido. Éste cayó a mis pies.

Volvió a empujarme contra la pared moviendo una mano hacia abajo para apretar mi trasero, una vez más moví mis caderas de repente contra su erección. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y se llevó mi pezón a su boca caliente, tirando de éste con sus dientes. Se movía aún más entre ellos con cada respiración irregular mía.

Gemí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared, enredando mis manos en sus cabellos.

Él todavía llevaba demasiadas prendas.

Alejé su cabeza, arrancando rápidamente todos los botones de su camisa y deshaciendo su corbata, en ese momento no tuve paciencia con los botones y romper algo me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Él arrojó ambas tan pronto como hube terminado y tirado sus pantalones, quitando mi mano cuando buscaba a tientas su cinturón.

Me empujó de nuevo, otra vez con su cuerpo, y se inclinó para morderme el labio, apretando mi muslo con su mano y levantando mi pierna. Se apretó contra mí duro. Jadeé.

Retrocedió un paso y me hizo dar la vuelta para que encarara la pared antes de agarrar mis antebrazos y moverme para que me inclinara y me apoyara contra su escritorio, el cual había despejado tan incautamente un momento antes.

Oí antes de sentir el inconfundible sonido de mis bragas siendo arrancadas. ¡Y maldición si eso no me irritaba aún más! ¡Me gustaban esas bragas! Gruñí.

Se presionó contra mí y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, para agarrar mis pechos con más fuerza de lo que normalmente haría.

—Tú _eres_ mía, Bella —retrocedió un poco y empujo en mí.

Gemí, mitad por placer, mitad por cólera, y me empujé contra él furiosamente.

Su agarre a mis pechos se incrementó mientras aceleraba sus arremetidas. Soltaba un gruñido cada vez que golpeaba en mi interior.

Alcanzó su clímax antes que yo, arremetiendo con una rapidez imposible antes de detenerse. Deslicé mi mano por mi cuerpo, descansando todo mi peso en un brazo. Quitó mi mano tan pronto llegué a mi clítoris y la puso en su lugar sobre el escritorio. Gemí de frustración. Estaba a punto de moverme cuando sentí su mano en mí.

Metió dos dedos en mi interior con una mano al tiempo que acariciaba mi clítoris con la otra. Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse de nuevo y mis caderas se movían en armonía con sus dedos.

Retorció sus dedos en mi interior al tiempo que bombeaba dentro y fuera ferozmente.

Movía mis caderas cada vez que sus dedos acariciaban mi clítoris. Me frotó más fuerte.

Muy fuerte.

Demasiado fuerte.

Más fuerte.

— ¡Dios! —me corrí en sus dedos. Continuó moviéndolos mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba a su alrededor.

Me sostuvo hasta que recuperé el aliento, luego se inclinó a mi oído y lo mordió.

—Mía.

Luego, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Uff, hace calor, ¿no?, ¡ME ENCANTÓ EL BAUTIZO! ¿Y a ustedes?

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: ¿qué creen? ¡Tengo nuevo permiso para una nueva traducción!, empiezo a publicar el sábado para tener secuencia, jejeje. **

**Yo no soy de las traductoras que traducen toda la historia o la mitad y luego empiezan a subir, voy subiendo mediante traduzco, o como ahora tengo horario, traduzco un día antes de publicar, jeje. No tengo capis de reserva, pero NO LAS DEJO A MEDIAS, y mientras no me rapten a Eddie, todo está perfecto.**

**Aquí dejo el SUMMARY:  
**_**Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

**¿Qué les parece?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	6. Suya

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Oh, Sr Cullen Cap9: Ebrios Ca10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Es la reconciliación sexosa, porque no puedes tener rabia sin compensación… ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

**N/T: ****ACLARACIÓN:**** Por ahí en un review leí que creían que Sol y Mariana son equipo, o sea personas diferentes y aclaro, somos la misma persona. Su linda **—**sí, como no**—** traductora, o sea yo, se llama Mariana :D y mi seudónimo completo es "Anatze Sun Cullen" y la versión corta, la cual uso como firma es "Sol". **

**Al igual que la versión corta de "Brendiitha Star Cullen" es "Estrella" y su nombre es Brenda.**

**Y "Luna del Amanecer Cullen" versión corta es: "Luna" y se llama Paola.**

**La cosa queda así:  
Anatze Sun Cullen=Sol=Mariana  
Brendiitha Star Cullen=Estrella=Brenda Gpe.  
Luna del Amanecer Cullen=Luna=Paola Elizabeth**

**

* * *

**

Parte II  
|~Suya~|

* * *

¿Se fue?

¡Se fue!

¿Cómo pudo sólo _irse_?

¡_Y_ seguía insistiendo en que era mi dueño!

¡Ughh!

Recogí mi vestido y el patético trozo de tela que solía ser mis bragas, y caminé hacia la puerta, ignorando completamente sus ropas. Las podía recoger él mismo, por supuesto que yo no lo iba a hacer por él. Quizás si no me hubiera hecho encabronar tanto las hubiera puesto a lavar junto con las mías, pero ahora no había manera de que eso pasara.

Podía volver y recoger sus propias prendas.

Parecía una venganza hueca. ¡Oooh!, gran cosa el que tuviera que recoger su propia ropa, de todos modos, no era como si no lo hiciera.

¡Ughh!

Aguarda… ¿venganza? ¿Dije venganza?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Para qué quería vengarme? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que me había hecho?

Era un cabrón, sí, pero, ¿qué era lo que en realidad había hecho?

Insistía en que le pertenecía.

Pero así era, ¿no?

Sí. Lo era. Pero no en la forma en la que él lo estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

Fui hasta mi recámara mientras trataba de distinguir la línea delgada entre ser suya y poseerle. Arrojé mi vestido y bragas —si es que pudieran llamarse así ahora— en el piso junto a la cama, haría algo con eso luego, en ese momento quería tomar una ducha. El agua podría ayudar a mi pobre y confuso cerebro. Agarré una toalla y me dirigí al baño.

Él estaba ahí.

¡Por supuesto que estaba ahí! ¡Justo tenía que decidir tomar un baño cuando yo necesitaba uno!

¡Bien! Tomaré una ducha abajo. ¡A ver si le gusta el agua helada! ¡Já!

Di la vuelta y fui al baño del piso inferior, no estaba segura de si él me había notado. Francamente, no me importaba, estaba tan absorta en pensamientos.

Abrí la llave del agua y me metí en la ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Puse el agua lo más caliente que se podía, se sentía bien. No me había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba. Supongo que en realidad no me debería haber sorprendido tanto como lo hice, estaba caminando desnuda alrededor de la casa.

Tal vez si alguien no me hubiera roto mis bragas no hubiera estado tan desnuda.

¡Ughh! ¡Ahora estaba siendo ridícula! ¡Él rompía mis bragas todo el tiempo, y en ese momento nunca me importaba! ¡A él nunca le importaba que yo rompiera su ropa! Él tenía más de una razón para enojarse también, yo había roto camisas, no sólo ropa interior endeble.

¡Ughh! ¿Por qué todavía seguía tan enojada? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar la línea que él había cruzado? ¿Por qué…

La puerta de la ducha se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Edward iracundo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté fríamente.

¡Por Dios!, ahora ni siquiera podía controlar mi tono de voz. Era como si mi cuerpo supiera por qué estaba enojada con él, pero mi mente aún estaba pasos atrás.

—Estás usando mi agua caliente —dijo simplemente, mirándome de arriba abajo.

— ¿_Tú_ agua caliente? No sabía que ahora también fueras _dueño_ del agua.

Rodó los ojos.

—Estaba en la ducha primero, eso la convierte en mi agua.

—Mala suerte —me encogí de hombros—, también necesito una ducha.

—Entonces, espera hasta que haya terminado.

¡Já!

—No.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien —y se metió en mi ducha.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —me volví para interponerme en el flujo del agua.

—Compartiendo —cerró la puerta y se deslizó pasándome para llegar al agua.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo había sólo…

¡Ughh!

¡Bien! ¡Si así lo quería, así lo tendría!

Me escabullí delante de él para llegar al agua fluyendo y agarrar una esponja. Le eché un chorro de jabón en gel y comencé a enjabonar mi cuerpo con ella.

Él dejó de moverse. Podía sentirlo detrás de mí. Más importante todavía, podía _sentirlo_ detrás de mí. Contuve una sonrisa, recorriendo mis pechos con la esponja, masajeando el espumoso jabón en mi piel.

Exhaló con fuerza.

Estaba enojado.

Probablemente porque estaba acomplejado. ¡Pues bienvenido al club, cariño! Él me deseaba. Lo sabía, la evidencia estaba presionándome la espalda. Pero estaba enfadado, aunque yo no sabía por qué. Podría ser a causa del agua. Eso era lo único por lo cual _podría_ estar enojado, ¿no?

No me importaba.

Me doblé por la cintura para pasar la esponja sobre mis piernas y lo oí gemir. Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, y estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

Me incorporé y lo miré. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, tal y como estaban sus puños. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, de modo que ya no lo tocaba.

Me siguió con un paso bastante largo. Bien. Eso era lo que yo quería.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

Se inclinó para gruñir en mi oído:

—Deja de joderme, Bella —me agarró de la cadera, jalándome hacia él.

Una vez más me sentía estropeada. Quería responder. Demasiado. Pero aún seguía tan _enojada_. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? Oh sí, mi _dueño_. ¡Pero yo era suya! Al igual que él era mío. ¡Pero había una diferencia! ¡Tenía que haberla! ¡No estaría así de enojada si no la hubiera! ¿Cuál era la jodida diferencia? ¡Por qué carajo no podía encontrarla!

Me libré de su agarre, mi ira y frustración prevalecían por encima de mi deseo, y abrí la puerta. Volví atravesando la casa a mi habitación, ignorando mi toalla y la puerta de la ducha, la cual había dejado abierta.

Me acerqué a su cómoda y saqué un par de bóxers y una camiseta. Me los puse y me metí a la cama, con todavía un ceño fruncido en mi cara. Me tumbé en la cama, sobre las mantas.

Entró en el cuarto, todavía tan excitado como aparentemente estaba yo, y se dejó caer en la cama.

Desnudo.

Mojado.

Espléndido.

Era verdaderamente una distracción. Mis ojos estaban fijos en su polla mientras reflexionaba en ser suya y poseerle.

Era suya, en el sentido de que era dueño de mi amor. Pero no era dueño de mi derecho de darle ese amor. Esa era mi elección. Era por eso que estaba tan encabronado cuando pensó que yo estaba flirteando con ese chico. ¿Realmente era tan inseguro? ¿Dudaba tanto de mí, que quería tomar esa decisión por mí, en caso de que alguna vez cambiara mi decisión de darle mi corazón?

Una nueva y fresca rabia se construyó dentro de mi estómago. ¿Cómo podía dudar de mí? ¿Alguna vez le había dado razón para eso? ¿Le sonreía a un niño y se volvía loco? ¡Hombre ridículo!

Estaba estropeada de nuevo. Por un lado, estaba extremadamente ofendida de la poca fe que le tenía a mi fidelidad. Pero por el otro, quería abrazarlo cerca de mí y calmar…

Oh, Dios.

Se estaba _acariciando_.

Vi como su mano se movió suavemente por encima de su erección.

—Detente —ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había hablado. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Quería que continuara. Pero quería ser yo quién lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no podía tener ambos.

¡Ughh!

Paró su mano y levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

Debió de haber visto algo allí en mis ojos, porque al siguiente segundo, estaba tomando la decisión que yo no era capaz de tomar por mí misma.

Me estaba besando, y yo estaba respondiendo. Decisión tomada. Pasada la parte más difícil. Ahora podía rendirme.

Levantó su demasiado grande camiseta por sobre mi cabeza, y me atrajo a su regazo antes de fundir nuestros labios juntos otra vez. Gemí en su boca cuando sus manos encontraron mis pechos. Los palmeó suavemente, probablemente tratando de compensar su falta de caballerosidad de antes. Era un fuerte contraste de cómo sus labios se movían. Frenéticamente. Cubrí su mano con la mía y presioné más fuerte. Pareció captar la idea, y amasó mis pechos más duro.

Me aparté de sus labios para respirar, él se movió besando mi cuello. Suspiré. Sentí un tirón en los bóxers que llevaba y me alejé de él, estaba encima de mí, atacando mi cuello de nuevo, antes de que mis manos hubieran llegado a ellos. Me reí de su impaciencia.

Retrocedió y levantó una ceja. Traté de salir de sus bóxers, no era fácil con él aún arriba de mí. Se movió, agarrando los extremos con sus manos. Las bajó por mis piernas, tan rápido, que por un momento me quedé atontada.

Me alcé sobre mis codos, observándolo. Me devolvió la mirada, pasando sus manos por mis pantorrillas, moviéndolas hasta las rodillas y a lo largo de mis muslos.

Mi respiración se profundizó en anticipación.

Abrió mis piernas aún más.

Pasó un dedo por entre mis labios.

Mi respiración se atoró.

Deslizó su dedo en mí.

Lloriqueé.

A él le encantó. Estaba sonriendo.

Mi enojo rápidamente regresó desde donde había desaparecido y sacudí mis caderas.

Levantó la mirada para verme la cara, deslizando otro dedo.

Mis ojos se pusieron blancos y mi cabeza colgaba.

Pasó su pulgar, lentamente, desde donde sus dedos se encontraban dentro de mí, a mí clítoris, presionando con fuerza.

Gemí roncamente.

Sonrió con esa arrogante sonrisa antes de alejar sus manos.

Los reemplazó con su boca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar. Metió su lengua en mi entrada mientras continuaba acariciando mi clítoris con su pulgar.

Gemí incesantemente.

Rió entre dientes en mí; perdiendo el enfoque y ejerciendo más presión en mi clítoris.

¡Oh, Dios! Podría haber llegado allí.

Mis gemidos se hicieron un poco más agudos, a medida que él trabajaba su mano de forma irregular.

Movió su boca a mi clítoris para chupar duro, mientras sus manos bajaban a mi entrada. Deslizó dos dedos en mi interior, retorciéndolos ligeramente y bombeando rápido.

Volví a caer en mis codos y me agarré el cabello, tratando de aferrarme desesperadamente al último pedazo de mi control, el cual se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

— ¡Ughh, Edward!

Se arrastró por la cama y se recostó a mi lado, mirándome recuperarme.

Trazó patrones a lo largo de mis pechos, mientras mi respiración se regulaba. Lo miré, su boca estaba reluciente y llevaba una sonrisa tonta. Le devolví la sonrisa. No pude evitarlo, no me había olvidado de que estaba enojada con él. Tendría que ponerlo derecho.

Sentándome, lo empujé un poco por los hombros para conseguir que se recostaras de espaldas y me senté a horcajadas en sus caderas, posicionándome justo encima de su polla.

Me agarró las caderas y trató de jalarme hacia abajo en él.

—Detente.

Me miró desconcertado.

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Ahora? —farfulló.

—Sí, ahora. Todavía sigo enojada contigo. No eres mi dueño.

Sus facciones también se nublaron de ira.

—Aguarda —lo detuve antes de que pudiera decir nada—. No eres mi dueño. Soy tuya, pero no eres mi dueño. Y sé que eso realmente no tiene mucho sentido, pero allí hay una línea, una diminuta y exasperantemente difícil de encontrar pequeña línea. Allí está —respiré profundamente—. ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro? Sabes que te amo. Tienes mi corazón, tienes mi cuerpo. Diablos, incluso tienes mi alma; no sería nada sin ti. ¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué más necesitas?

—Bella —tomó una bocanada de aire. Sus manos se crisparon en mis caderas. Contuve una sonrisa, no sería el momento para eso ahora. Sin embargo, me divertía la urgencia en su lenguaje corporal—. Soy un hombre celoso, ¿de acuerdo? Eres todo lo que necesito, si un hombre te manosea con la mirada no puedo evitar enfadarme, volverme loco.

—Quizás, ¡pero no necesitabas acusarme de flirtear! Jesús, Edward, el chico tenía como 16.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es sólo que me volví loco, con un carajo, no puedo evitarlo, Bella!

— ¡Deja de gritar!

— ¡No estoy gritando!

— ¡A qué sí!

Rodó los ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo una réplica.

¡Gané!

Le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Me incliné y le besé los labios rápidamente antes de hundirme en él. Estaba perdonado.

Gimió y aferró mis caderas con más fuerza, guiándome hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su polla al ritmo que quería. Lo dejé.

Movió sus manos a mis pechos, sujetándolos mientras los rebotaba en sus manos.

Dejé de moverme. Sus ojos se movieron como relámpago para mirarme.

—Bella…

Lo interrumpí con una risita. Era bastante gracioso cuando estaba frustrado.

Gruñó en broma y nos rodó. Sostuvo una de mis piernas hacia un lado y se estampó en mí.

Repetidamente.

Su respiración era irregular en mi oído.

Desplazó su peso, flexionando sus rodillas debajo de él, y golpeando en un nuevo ángulo.

Golpeando justo el ángulo _correcto_.

Repetidamente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Edward! ¡Joder!

Me taladró con más fuerza.

— ¡Ohh!

Sacudí mis caderas al compás de las suyas.

— ¡Carajo! Yo me, yo-yo-yo…

No podía formar una oración coherente.

—Vente conmigo, Bella —gruñó.

¿Cómo puede esperar que alguien dure más tiempo cuando habla de esa manera?

— ¡Edward! —olas de placer recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Lo oí gruñir una última vez antes de derrumbarse sobre mí.

Esperó hasta que nuestras respiraciones se clamaran antes de rodarse.

—Ahora necesito otra ducha —comenté ligeramente.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No hay agua caliente.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Uff, se acabaron el agua caliente, jejeje. Ay, esta reconciliación.

**No tengo nada que decir excepto…**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	7. Tabú

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo traduje._

* * *

**A/N: ¡Este es mi capítulo más largo! ¡Sólo quería que todos ustedes lo supieran!**

* * *

**N/T: Quiero agradecer a FrikyWorld por betearme, checándome la coherencia en este capi. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! :D**

* * *

**Tabú**

* * *

— ¡Bella, apúrate!

— ¡Casi estoy lista!

— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

— ¡Dame un minuto, Edward!

Lo oí resoplar y alejarse de donde había estado gritándome al pie de la escalera. Íbamos a ir a casa de Carlisle y Esme por el fin de semana… No habíamos pasado suficiente "Tiempo Familiar", como Esme lo llamaba últimamente. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett también irían. Por mucho que me disgustara empacar y sentarme en un carro para un viaje de cinco horas (especialmente con Edward manejando, su constante exceso de velocidad siempre se convertía en discusión), estaba muy emocionada de verlos a todos. De verdad _no_ nos _habíamos_ visto lo suficiente últimamente. Culpo a los problemas por la distancia.

Saqué mi maleta de la cama de un tirón, ésta abandonó mis manos y aterrizó con un golpe sordo. Era más pesada de lo que pensaba. Empecé a arrastrarla sacándola de la recámara. Estaba demasiado absorta en no tratar de caer con mis dos pies izquierdos y arrastrar mi maleta, que no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

Hasta que tropecé con sus pies.

— ¿Necesitas una mano? —preguntó inocentemente, como si no acabara de casi causar que me rompiera el trasero.

—No —refunfuñé, ni siquiera intentando luchar con mi maleta.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Eso significa sí.

Se rió entre dientes y la cogió.

Con una mano.

¿Cómo? ¿No la encontraba pesada? ¿Para nada?

Hmm… quizás había estado haciendo ejercicio.

—Bella, sé que mi trasero luce bien, pero necesitamos irnos, deja de mirar.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi boca y lo seguí. Tenía buen trasero.

Un muy buen trasero.

¿Hacía ejercicio para el trasero?

No había forma de que alguien simplemente tuviera tan buen trasero por naturaleza.

Bueno, _se trataba de_ Edward. Mi propio Adonis, no sólo _alguien_.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que entrara. Siempre caballero. Hmmm… bueno, no siempre. Sonreí.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó, entrando al auto y comenzando a partir.

—Por nada —me volví para mirar a los árboles que pasaban volando por la ventana.

Escuché su escéptico "Mm hmm" y reí bajito para mí misma.

* * *

Alguien me estaba zarandeando.

—Bella.

Y hablándome.

—Bella.

Las zarandeadas se hicieron más fuertes.

Esto se estaba volviendo molesto.

—Vete —murmuré.

—Bella, cariño, llegamos.

Abrí un ojo para ver a Edward inclinándose sobre mi asiento.

— ¿Adónde? —pregunté envuelta en bruma de sueño.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Con Mamá y Papá.

—Oh —hmm, me había quedado dormida.

Bueno, esa era una forma de evitar la discusión en el coche.

Me desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad, bostezando, mientras él se salía del coche y corría alrededor hasta mi lado del auto, abriendo mi puerta antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo misma. Esperó a que saliera antes de cerrar e ir al portaequipajes por nuestras maletas.

Lo hubiera ayudado, en verdad que sí. Pero estaba un poco preocupada y absorta.

Vi lo que era un gran oso ante un hombre común tratando de aplastarme con sólo sus brazos.

Además, estaba haciendo un muy trabajo.

— ¡BELLA! —gritó justo junto a mi oído, zarandeando mi cuerpo de lado a lado.

—Emeee —traté de responderle. Sólo salió como un chillido patético.

Culpé a mi tráquea aplastada.

— ¡Emmett, bájala! No puede respirar.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo y tropecé, antes de mirar a los ojos a mi salvador. Ahh, Esme, era un ángel. Me dirigí hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

Sin embargo, fui interceptada por una mancha diminuta.

Alice se estampó contra mi cuerpo. Ambas caímos al suelo.

— ¡Bella! —gritó.

— ¡Hola, Alice!

— ¡Oh, te extrañé tanto! ¡Vamos a diver…! ¡Oye! —fue quitada de mi estómago por Rosalie.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —me ofreció la otra mano y me envolvió en un abrazo normal.

—Hola, Rose.

Me soltó después de una cantidad de tiempo adecuada.

Esa chica necesitaba darle lecciones de abrazos a Alice y a Emmett.

Me di la vuelta, Esme seguía esperando su abrazo. Le sonreí y caí en su cálido y maternal abrazo. ¡Daba los mejores abrazos en todo el mundo!

—Bienvenida a casa, Bella —me besó la mejilla. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Edward haciendo sus rondas de abrazos, y haciendo el apretón de manos/abrazo con Emmett.

Luego me dirigí hacia Jasper, me dio un simple abrazo y un simple saludo. Siempre podías contar con Jasper para lo que más necesitaras emocionalmente hablando. Sonreí en agradecimiento.

Mirando por encima de todos, buscaba por la única persona que no había saludado aún. Estaba con Edward, sonriendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda. Me acerqué.

—Hola, Carlisle.

Se volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

—Bella —me abrazó. El contraste entre sus abrazos y los de Esme era asombroso, eran como opuestos. Pero por otra parte eran iguales. Paternal y maternal. Cariñosos. Acogedores—. Es tan bueno verte.

—A ti también, Carlisle —respondí. Me sostuvo con los brazos extendidos, sonriéndome, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en mi frente.

Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y Carlisle nos llevó adentro.

* * *

Fuimos enviados a nuestras habitaciones casi tan pronto como entramos por la puerta para prepararnos para la cena. Cuando todos íbamos a la casa de visita, la primera cena siempre tenía que ser formal. A Esme le gustaba hacer un gran asunto de nuestra familia estando juntas, y Alice y Rosalie sólo estaban felices de llevarlo a cabo, por supuesto.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la cama, arrojando mis manos arriba de mi cabeza dramáticamente.

—Será mejor que empieces a alistarte, Bella —comentó Edward, apoyado contra uno de los atrozmente intrincados postes de la cama—. Mamá no estará feliz si llegamos tarde.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

Me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida, con un brillo malicioso iluminándole los ojos.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Se movió para pararse entre mis piernas y se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? —suavemente bajó la cremallera de mis jeans, después moviendo su mano al botón.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

—No podemos —susurré.

—Podemos —se opuso, con voz ronca.

— ¿En casa de Esme y Carlisle? —Negué con la cabeza—. No podemos.

— ¿Por qué no? —me miró a los ojos. Estaba casi perdida en su verde mirada—. Saben que estamos casados. Y Saben lo que las parejas casadas hacen en la privacidad de sus propias habitaciones.

—Sus _propias_ habitaciones. Estamos en su casa. Esta habitación les pertenece.

—No seas ridícula, Bella, esta es _nuestra_ habitación. Nos la dieron a nosotros. Al igual que les dieron a Alice y Jasper, y a Rosalie y Emmett su propia habitación —ahora su voz era incrédula.

Pasó un dedo por la costura de mis jeans, mi respiración se volvió ligeramente más pesada ante las vibraciones de su uña contra el áspero material.

Esto no era bueno.

Bueno, en realidad era _demasiado_ bueno.

Lo que no era bueno.

Estaba perdiendo fundamento rápidamente.

¡Prevalece Bella! ¡Están justo por el pasillo!

—A-ahora tengo que vestirme —balbuceé.

Arqueó una ceja y se apartó.

—Okay —y fue a su maleta para sacar su traje.

Lo vi quitarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

Gran error.

Nada podía ser peor para mi resolución.

Su abdomen se flexionó y su…

No, tenía que parar esto. Estábamos en la casa de sus _padres_.

Gemí y me dirigí a mi maleta para encontrar mi vestido. Después de hurgar unos segundos, mi vestido cubría mi brazo y comencé a caminar al baño.

Edward rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedes cambiarte enfrente de mí?

—Probablemente esa no sea una muy buena idea —dije por encima de mi hombro, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo—. ¿No crees que vaya a ser capaz de contenerme?

—No, querido, tengo plena confianza en tu control. Es el mío el que me preocupa.

Rápidamente me refresqué y me puse mi vestido negro escotado de la espalda.

Recogí la ropa que había llevado puesta, mi ropa cómoda, salí del baño y volví a acercarme a mi maleta para encontrar las trampas mortales que alguien había decidido llamar zapatos. Me paré en seco…

Sin ni siquiera ir a mitad del camino.

Edward estaba completamente vestido en el traje más sexy que jamás hubiera visto.

Ni siquiera era diferente a cualquier otro traje.

Era sólo que él lo traía puesto.

Su cabello broncíneo estaba ladeado.

Eso fue el glaseado del jodido pastel. Lo quería.

No podía tenerlo.

¡Ughh! Ughh! ¡Aquí era cuando ser capaz de saltarle en cualquier momento que quisieras te poseía!

Se acercó a mí, ya había reconocido mi mirada de 'te quiero', y coló sus dedos en mi cabello. Luche a través de la sensación de sus dedos para mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Tenía manos estupendas.

—No podemos —remedó mis palabras anteriores. Sabía que él no se las creía. Estaba haciendo esto a propósito.

Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso.

Eso era lo que yo deseaba.

¿Cierto?

Por supuesto que sí.

Bueno, tal vez _desear_ era una palabra demasiado fuerte. Esto era lo correcto.

Eso no lo hacía para nada fácil. Tampoco él deslumbrándome con sus ojos.

—La cena está lista, mejor bajamos —susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Cena. Bien. Comida. Familia. Estaría a salvo de su encanto allá.

* * *

No fue sino hasta mitad del platillo cuando me di cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. No había lugar en este hermoso planeta al que llamamos Tierra en donde estaría a salvo de él y su maldito encanto.

Casi dejo caer mi tenedor cuando sentí su mano en mi muslo. Me las arreglé para soltar un pequeño chillido. Fue cuestión de pura suerte que nadie lo notara, todos estaban envueltos en su propia discusión acerca de…

Oh mi Dios. Se está moviendo encima de mi pierna.

¿Había perdido la cordura?

¿Debajo de la mesa del comedor? ¡En la casa de sus padres!

Lo bueno era que Esme tuvo el buen juicio de usar un mantel largo.

¿Alguien se había dado cuenta?

Movió su mano, rozándola a lo largo del interior de mi muslo, dejando detrás un delicioso hormigueo.

Cerré mis piernas, en un lastimoso esfuerzo de disuadirlo.

Se rió entre dientes detrás de su mano, tal como lo hacían los demás.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Sabían!

Mis ojos se lanzaron sobre la mesa, Carlisle estaba en el medio de por lo visto una muy animada anécdota. Luego miré a Edward, él estaba mirándome con el rabillo del ojo. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera haciendo esto _y_ prestando atención?

Sosteniendo mí mirada deslizó con facilidad su mano atrapada de entre mis piernas y la deslizó por arriba de ellas y debajo de mi vestido, haciéndolas acercarse para detenerlas sobre la tela de mis bragas.

Dejé de respirar y evadí sus encantadores ojos.

Embutiendo el pedazo de pollo —que había estado atravesado por mi tenedor desde hacía unos cinco minutos— en mi boca, luché por regular mi respiración.

Retorció su mano y deslizó un largo dedo entre mis piernas, presionando contra mí con fuerza.

Por poco me atraganté con el pollo.

Encontró mi clítoris y mis piernas —por sí mismas, por supuesto— se abrieron para él. Percibí su sonrisa con el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que lo sentía tomarme. Pasó dos dedos de mi todavía cubierta entrada, a mí clítoris, masajeándome a través de mis húmedas bragas todo el camino antes de detenerse.

Oh Dios.

Estaba bastante segura de que mi pecho estaba agitándose al tiempo que luchaba contra la batalla perdida de mi respiración.

Movió sus dedos contra mi clítoris furiosamente. Frotando mi carne sensible vigorosamente. Luché por refrenar el impulso de mover mis caderas contra su mano. Él estaba implacable, masajeándome ferozmente.

Mis dedos apretaron mi cuchillo y tenedor tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos.

Oh…

Me presionó más fuerte, flexionando sus dedos en un círculo más amplio.

Oh carajo.

Oh…

Oh mierda.

Desplazó sus movimientos, cambiando la dirección de su pequeño círculo.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta.

Tan cerca.

¡Oh!

¡Justo ahí!

Oh mi…

Se detuvo.

_¡Paró!_

Y alejó su mano, reemplazando la que tenía en su boca con ella para tapar su siguiente risita. Rozó la piel de su labio inferior, quitando su lengua después.

¿Nació con el único propósito de volverme loca?

—Bella, querida —moví mi cabeza por la mesa para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de Esme—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco sofocada.

Oh, grandioso. Justo lo que necesitaba, la atención de la mesa entera.

Sentí que Edward ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y me volteaba hacia él. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación que cualquier buen esposo manifestaría si la posibilidad de que su esposa estuviera enferma fuera puesta en conocimiento. Sin embargo, sus ojos, delataban su diversión.

—Estás sonrojada, querida.

—Hace calor aquí —murmuré, mirándolo.

* * *

Esperé a que todos los demás se fueran a dormir antes de dirigirme arriba con Edward. Si íbamos a hacer esto, quería que todos estuvieran dormidos.

Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada mis labios se trabaron en los suyos, y él fue empujado contra la pared. Me devolvió el beso, antes de suavemente hacerme retroceder y agarrarme con los brazos extendidos.

Quería patearlo.

—No podemos —susurró, con sus ojos ardiendo en diversión.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Se rió entre dientes.

Me abalancé sobre labios. Me devolvió el beso, esta vez no rompiendo con éste. Me empujó contra la pared y ensarté mis dedos en su cabello, apretándolo con fuerza. Movió sus labios a mi cuello y gemí silenciosamente, sentí su sonrisa contra mí.

Ni siquiera me importó, podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera… mientras siguiera mordisqueando.

Agarró mis caderas y trató de hacerme envolver mis piernas en torno a su cintura pero mi vestido no lo permitiría. Gruñó y se apartó de mí un poco, agarrando los lados de la abertura que iba hasta mis rodillas y jalando.

Lo rasgó.

¡Lo rasgo con un carajo!

— ¿Qué jodi… —mi furioso susurro fue interrumpido y pronto olvidado por sus labios otra vez sobre los míos. Me cargó y cambió nuestras posiciones, deslizándonos por la pared y sentándome en su regazo.

Podía sentirlo, ya duro a través de sus pantalones. Rompiendo con el beso para respirar toqué mis caderas con más fuerza en las suyas y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que causaba ambas sensaciones y su gemido.

—Shhh —susurré, aunque dolía hacerlo—.Tenemos que ser silenciosos.

—No quiero ser silencioso, y tampoco quiero que tú seas silenciosa —sin embargo, su voz contradecía sus palabras; él susurraba.

—Entonces, no vamos a hacer esto —hice indicios de levantarme, esperando desesperadamente que él estuviera demasiado nublado por el deseo.

— ¡No, no, no! —Dijo sin voz, agarrando mis caderas para que volviera a su regazo—. Seré silencioso —metió la mano entre nosotros y comenzó a frotarme otra vez.

Me tragué un gemido.

— ¿Estás planeando tomarme el pelo al borde del orgasmo y luego parar otra vez?

Él rió, moviendo su mano y enganchándola en el lado de mis bragas, su otra mano imitando la acción en el otro lado. Comenzó a bajarlas, pero se detuvo, y en lugar de eso, las arrancó.

¡Jesús!

¿Cuál era su obsesión con romper mis chingadas ropas?

Mis ojos volaron a los suyos.

—Vas a comprarme un nuevo par —susurré amenazadoramente.

—Sí, señora —rió entre dientes, bajando los tirantes de mí arruinado vestido por mis brazos y moviendo sus manos para tomar mis pechos.

Me mordí el labio y le quité a tientas su cinturón por unos momentos antes de pasar a su cierre y botón, sacándolo de sus bóxers tan pronto como todas las restricciones estuvieron deshechas.

Jadeó silenciosamente ante mi toque al tiempo que lo acariciaba.

—Bella —susurró entrecortadamente.

— ¿Hmm?

—Por favor, Bella.

Mis ojos volaron a los suyos, estaban cerrados, su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la pared.

— ¿Por favor qué, Edward? —me excitaba más de lo que debería cuando imploraba.

Me levantó bruscamente, desde donde estaba reposando en sus piernas hasta dejarme suspendida justo arriba de él, la punta de su cabeza sólo rozando mi abertura.

—Por favor, te deseo. Quiero que te sientes en mi polla, quiero sentirte. Por favor, Bella.

Lloriqueé suavemente y me dejé caer sobre él, tratando desesperadamente de contener un gemido.

Salté arriba y abajo en él, dejándolo que marcara el ritmo que quisiera con una amplia mano en mi cadera, su otra mano tomando mi pecho una vez más.

Me meneé más rápido en él cuando movió su mano para agarrar mi otro pezón y pellizcarlo. Hizo rodar su pulgar sobre éste, presionándolo antes de tirar de mí hacia adelante para cogerlo en sus dientes.

Sacudí mis caderas en la suyas y dejé escapar un pequeño chillido. Hizo su cabeza para atrás y susurró un pequeño "Shh" soplando aire en mi ya sensible pezón.

Oh.

¡Tan bueno!

Congelé mis caderas, hasta la mitad de su polla cuando oí una puerta abrirse y pies descalzos andando por el pasillo.

También Edward paró de chupar mi pecho, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada preocupada.

Nuestra respiración era pesada, si alguien escuchaba…

Oh Dios.

Quienquiera que fuera abrió una puerta diferente en el extremo opuesto del corredor antes de cerrarla de nuevo y caminaba de regreso a la habitación de donde había salido.

Dimos un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, eso estuvo cerca —se rió entre dientes.

Sólo pude asentir en concordancia, todavía asustada.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—Bueno, uhh —se calló, me fijé en su rostro y me dejé caer sobre él. Comencé a saltar con rigidez arriba de él.

Me agarró las caderas y nos rodó en el suelo, con el arriba.

—Relájate, Bella —me tranquilizó.

Asentí.

Suspiró.

— ¿Aún quieres hacer esto? —preguntó, sonaba apenado.

—Sí —respondí inmediatamente. No había forma de que lo dejara cuando estaba tan cerca.

Inclinándose besó mis labios sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo sentí comenzar a moverse en mí.

Mis piernas se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas cada vez que golpeaba en mí. Me mordí el labio para contener mi impulso constante de gemir…

— ¡Oh Dios! —susurré/gemí mientras él golpeaba justamente el punto correcto.

—Bella, me voy a correr —me advirtió entrecortadamente.

—Estoy tan cerca —me las arreglé para decir.

Golpeó en mi interior con más fuerza, con su respiración irregular audible.

—Bella.

—Por favor, más rápido —supliqué. Casi estaba sollozando de placer. Aceleró sus movimientos— ¡Edward, oh!

—Bella… no puedo…

— ¡Me vengo, me vengo! —Susurré al tiempo que me afianzaba en torno a él—. No te detengas.

Gimió bajito, empujando un par de veces más antes de agachar su cabeza y enterrarla en mi cuello para amortiguar su fuerte liberación.

Se quedó allí hasta que nuestra respiración se hizo constante y nuestros latidos se desaceleraron. Luego se levantó, ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé. Parada, sentí los andrajosos restos de mi vestido deslizarse hasta el suelo, junto con sus pantalones. Se inclinó para besarme la frente.

—También te compraré un nuevo vestido, bebé.

Sonreí y lo libré del resto de sus prendas antes de que ambos nos aseáramos y nos dirigiéramos a la cama juntos.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Okay, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, no saben lo que batallé, uff.  
Justo en esta semana me TRABÉ, fue horrible y frustrante, ¡AÚN ME DUELE EL CUELLO! No podía traducir con suficiente rapidez, y ni siquiera me daban ganas de traducir VSBE (Vida Sexual de Bella y Edward, lo abrevié, jejeje)

**Tengo serios problemas con DM (Deseo de Medianoche), ese fic es adictivo, en serio que sí, traduje dos próximos capis de ese antes de poder traducir otra cosa :S**

**¡PERO FINALMENTE LO LOGRÉ! ¡DIOS, NO QUERÍA FALLARLES OTRA VEZ!**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

_**Las adoro y a sus reviews también :D  
Sol**_


	8. Sr Cullen

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo traduje._

* * *

**N/A: Aquí esta… el bautizo del escritorio… o debería decir, el bautizo original del escritorio. ¡Este es el juego de roles/bautizo de escritorio en el que había estado trabajando desde siempre!**

**Aún no me gusta mucho… pero no estoy segura de si realmente puedo mejorarlo. Así que ¡aquí vamos!**

* * *

**N/T: Recuerden, estos son one-shots juntos con pegado (?). Así que ahora vamos a tener un buen bautizo sin violencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi familia adoptada en fanfiction.**_

_**TWI-SISTER-MAYOR-JOVEN=EdithCullen71283: **__¿Por qué tanto numero? Bueno, como sea. Fuiste la primera persona con la socialicé en fanfiction y ¡Te adoro mi "__reina de los review__" en serio, tus reviews me encantan, me cago de la risa con tus ocurrencias. __AúnmemueroconlacremaXDDD._

_**MADRE=Doroto: **__¡La adopté y la amo!__ La mejor madre que alguien pudiera tener, aparte de que también AMA A EDWARD, una cosa muy importante. Además de que me dejaría usar a mi Eddie (¿si se acuerdan que así se llama mi lap?), cosa que con mis verdaderos padres batallo:S ¡TE ADORO MAMI!_

_**OTRA MADRE nosédedondesalióperolaadoro= Cathyiiaz: **__¡Mi nueva madre! ¡Ella me adoptó! Jejeje. ¡Ah sí! Y de lo que estoy muy orgullosa es de __**pervertirla**__. Está muy lo"k"a, igual que yo :D Se fue a EUA me presume y no me lleva T_T. ¡Te amo lo"k"a! __"k"_

_**TWI-SISTER-MENOR=jossi. cullen: **__¡Mi hermana pequeña menor! (obvio, lo sé, no jodan).Niña, te adoro, lo sabes ¿verdad? Si no, ¡ya lo sabes! Me caíste súper desde la primera noche que hablamos. Besotes hasta Perú._

_********___=Triana Cullen: _Okay, no sé si seamos, primas, hermanas gemelas (__?__), cuñadas (__?__), suegras (__?__), o simplemente amigas, pero también está dedicado a ti :D. _

* * *

**Sr. Cullen**

* * *

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, alisando mi corta falda plisada y reajustándome mi diminuta camisa. Este era uno que, sorprendentemente, no habíamos hecho antes. No es que hubiéramos hecho tantos que fuera excepcional encontrar uno nuevo, no, nada de eso. Es sólo que, bueno, el juego de rol Maestro/Colegiala era uno de los más comunes, ¿no?

Volví a respirar hondo, en un inútil intento de calmar las mariposas en mi estómago y toqué la puerta de su estudio. Sin duda, esto sería una experiencia interesante.

—Pasa —su voz ordenó desde el interior.

Me reí en voz alta, manteniéndome en línea con la imagen de colegiala y entré.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en el único objeto de su escritorio: un pedazo de papel.

— ¿Pidió verme? —me paré justo enfrente de su escritorio.

Su mirada barrió mi cuerpo desde los tacones —con los que tan desesperadamente esperaba no caerme y romper completamente con la atmósfera— hasta la que apenas era camisa, y finalmente deteniéndose en mi rostro.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, Srta. Swan, lo hice —contestó, usando mi apellido de soltera.

— ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle? —pregunté, poniendo una mirada inocente en mi rostro.

Se sentó en su silla y me indicó con su mano que ocupara el único otro asiento en la habitación, justo frente a él. Me senté y crucé mis piernas, dándole a propósito una rápida visión de mis bragas. Sus ojos permanecieron ahí por un momento.

— ¿Sr. Cullen? —insté.

Sus ojos parpadearon de vuelta a los míos.

—Me he enterado, Isabella, de que no has hecho tus deberes —la autoridad en su voz era innegable.

Y tan deseable.

Era bueno en esto.

Descrucé mis piernas y me puse derecha.

— ¡No he hecho tal cosa, Sr. Cullen! —negué.

Una vez más sus ojos se desviaron a mi regazo. Tuve que morderme mi labio para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Isabella —negó con la cabeza en fingida tristeza en mi dirección y regresó su mirada a la mía—. Mintiendo sólo te meterás en más problemas.

— ¿Mintiendo? —respondí inocentemente.

—Tengo pruebas. No tiene sentido negarlo. Su castigo ya de por sí es suficientemente severo —exhaló fuerte—. Si no me crees, echa un vistazo por ti misma —hizo un gesto a la página en su escritorio.

Las comisuras de mi boca se crisparon. Me levanté de la silla y caminé alrededor del escritorio, una vez más esperando de ser librada de mi usual torpeza sólo por esta noche. Me incliné por la cintura, poniendo mis manos a uno y otro lado de la página. Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo, tenía una bastante convincente "mirada seria" en su rostro, aunque el brillo malicioso en su rostro lo delataba. Moví mi cabeza y miré la página, estaba en blanco.

—Sr. Culle…

Fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi propio jadeo. Su mano se había deslizado por la parte posterior de mi muslo y curvado alrededor de la silueta de mi trasero.

Me enderecé, su mano cayó.

— ¡Sr. Cullen, no estoy del todo segura de que sea apropiado!

Se puso de pie, y me hizo darme la vuelta agarrándome las caderas.

—Creo que lo es Srta. Swan —casi gruño—. Vea, hay una pequeña cuestión con su uniforme.

— ¿Qué… —estaba aturdida por la proximidad—. ¿Qué tiene, Señor?

—Distrae… bastante. Y me encuentro absolutamente fascinado, con cómo se vería… —tocó uno de los pocos botones de la pequeña camisa, mirándome a los ojos fijamente y susurró—: en mi suelo.

Mi corazón latía salvajemente. Mis pensamientos no eran lo suficientemente coherentes como para siquiera intentar hablar.

Se rió entre dientes.

_Eso_ puso a mi mente en marcha. Di un paso atrás, entrando en contacto con el escritorio.

—No lo sé, Sr. Cullen, ¿no está eso… contra las reglas?

— ¿Te gusta más si digo no, o si digo sí? —dio un paso adelante, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio.

Sonrió más ampliamente.

—Qué pasa si sólo digo que eso —gesticuló en la vaga dirección de la hoja de papel en blanco—, desaparecería.

Fruncí el ceño fingiendo pensar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se metió el lóbulo de mi oreja en su boca, para después liberarlo con rapidez.

—Verás Isabella, tengo este problema… —tomó mi mano y la situó sobre su dura polla. Moví mi mano arriba y abajo un poco, acariciándolo a través de sus pantalones. Dejó escapar un gemido apenas audible—. Y si me ayudas a atender mi problema. Te ayudaré con el tuyo.

Asentí.

—Trataré Sr. Cullen, pero ese un problema difícil para resolver. ¿Le gustaría que presentara mi solución… oralmente?

Sonrió.

—Creo que oralmente será simplemente bueno, Isabella.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me dejé caer de rodillas, frotando mi pecho por el suyo en el camino. Trabajé con su cinturón antes de pasarme al botón y al cierre. El pantalón cayó fácilmente por sus piernas. Fracasé en contener una sonrisa.

No traía ropa interior.

—Oh no, Sr. Cullen. Es un gran problema lo que tiene allí —comenté.

Se rió ligeramente.

Coloqué besos desde la base de su polla hasta la punta, tomándole el pelo, antes de rodearlo con mi lengua una vez más. Gimió y enterró sus manos en mi cabello, incitándome a que dejara de jugar con él. Sonreí y me lo llevé a la boca, deslizándolo arriba y abajo suavemente.

Dirigió mi ritmo con sus manos, moviéndome más rápido con cada sacudida de mi cabeza.

Gimió libremente, y aunque era casi continuo, quería más.

Quería más de esos deliciosos sonidos que hacía.

Presioné mi lengua con más firmeza en él, y agarré sus caderas con más fuerza.

Respondió hundiéndose en mí más rápido, golpeando la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Eso lo hizo jadear.

Lo que me hizo querer que jadeara más.

Caímos en nuestro usual vicio, en el todavía asombrosamente ciclo de placer.

Luché contra mi instinto natural de alejarme de él y llevarlo aún más profundo.

Gimió especialmente fuerte.

Me estremecí.

Sus sonidos sexuales eran jodidamente asombrosos.

Lo saqué cuando la necesidad de respirar adecuadamente se hizo demasiada.

Siseó cuando respiré entrecortada y cálidamente sobre él.

Seguí acariciándolo con mis manos, moviendo mi boca en lugar de su salida. Gimió fuerte.

Dios. Este hombre iba a matarme con su sola voz.

Sus manos sobre las mías me detuvieron. Levanté la vista hacia él, estaba mirándome.

—Arriba —ordenó sin aliento.

Obedecí.

Giró la silla para que hiciera frente al escritorio y se sentó.

—Date la vuelta Isabella.

Me giré para también hacer frente al escritorio.

Jadeé cuando bajó mis bragas por las piernas y luego me jaló a su regazo.

—Pon tus pies sobre el escritorio —susurró roncamente.

Apoyé mis pies arriba, tacones de aguja y todo, en el borde del escritorio. Mi trasero se presionó más firmemente contra su erección.

Gimió. Y yo casi gimo sólo por su gemido.

Barrió una mano por mi pantorrilla y hasta mi muslo.

—Mmm, Srta. Swan —murmuró en mi cuello, salpicando besos a lo largo de éste—, preciosas piernas.

Solté una risita, más porque él seguía llamándome Srta. Swan que por otra cosa.

Movió su mano para masajear la cara interna de mi muslo.

La expectación se estaba haciendo demasiado difícil de soportar y me estremecí nuevamente.

Él se rió entre dientes.

Como sea. Mientras que sus manos continuaran no me importaba.

Él, de repente, pasó un dedo desde mi entrada y separó mis labios.

Jadeé.

—Tan húmeda, Isabella —gimió—. ¿Te gusta eso? —movió dos dedos a mi clítoris.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

—Dilo —los torció.

Oh Dios.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué? —instó, encontrándole un ritmo a sus dedos.

—Sí, me gusta —gemí.

Se rió entre dientes de nuevo.

—A eso no me refería, Isabella —movió sus dedos más rápido contra mí.

Uhh.

Dios.

Joder.

Sus dedos eran el jodido paraíso.

—Sí, te gusta eso ¿qué?, Isabella.

—Yooo… —me callé, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

Pero… Joder.

¿Quién sería capaz?

Mhm.

Nadie.

— ¿Tú…? —motivó, desacelerando sus dedos a un círculo perezosamente intenso.

—Con una fregada, me encanta, _señor_ —finalmente hice salir a la oración.

Sonrió; lo sentí en un lado de mi cuello.

Me tocó el lado de mi pierna con su otra mano y me paré.

Nunca quitó su mano de mi clítoris y gemí fuertemente.

—Inclínate sobre el escritorio —ordenó entrecortadamente.

Me apoyé en mis codos sobre el escritorio. Su mano se movió más fuerte contra mí desde el nuevo ángulo y gemí otra vez, más agudo esta vez.

Me estaba perdiendo tanto en mi propio placer que apenas me di cuenta que apoyó mi pierna también en el escritorio.

Probablemente no lo habría notado si no fuera por el aún mejor acceso que ahora tenía a mí.

— ¡Uhh Edward! —gemí cuando me penetró, olvidando completamente nuestros roles.

Me pellizcó mi trasero ligeramente en advertencia para que mantuviera el rumbo y tuve que soltar una risilla. Era demasiado lindo, incluso cuando estaba siendo completamente sexy.

Deslizó su mano libre por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó mis pechos. Agarró la tela y jaló, arrancando los botones y palpándome con impaciencia.

Gemí otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de mantener mis caderas al compás con sus dos manos y polla.

Era casi imposible de hacer, y oh, _tan_ jodidamente imposible de no intentarlo.

Se impulsaba dentro y fuera de mí rápidamente, pero su mano era como relámpago.

¡Jesús!

¡Tan jodidamente bien!

Deslizó su mano debajo de mi sujetador, y rebotó un pecho en su mano ligeramente, también a un ritmo diferente que el resto de su cuerpo.

Todas las sensaciones juntas me estaban volviendo loca.

El placer era tan intenso que era casi demasiado para descubrir, iba a estallar si no me corría pronto.

Estaba bastante segura de que ese era su plan.

Maldito esposo genio…

Lo amo.

El sonido de sus muslos golpeando contra mí podía oírse sobre nuestros gemidos, y ¡chingado! si eso no me excitó más.

— ¡Córrete Isabella! —demandó.

¿Cómo no podría?

Grité, agudo y con palabras incoherentes, mientras me convulsionaba alrededor de su polla.

Todavía estaba bajando de mi clímax, cuando el golpeó en mí unas últimas veces antes de salir y colapsarse echándose atrás en la silla. Me jaló para volverme a sentar en su regazo mientras que ambos recuperábamos nuestro aliento.

—Considere su problema resuelto Srta. Swan —comentó roncamente.

Me reí entre dientes.

—El suyo también Sr. Cullen.

Sonrió.

—Por ahora.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Como dije, no me gusta. No creo que sea muy buena escribiendo Juegos de Rol, pero bueno, quería intentarlo. ¡Espero les haya gustado más de lo que a mí, chicas!

* * *

**N/T: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! T_T.  
No me quería ir, ahora me prestan menos a Eddie T_T. Pero por lo menos logré traérmelo a Mazatlán y puedo publicar.**

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


	9. Ebrios

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo traduje._

* * *

**Ebrios**

* * *

Me tropecé en la puerta, ebria, y caí sobre el piso de madera perfectamente plano.

Horrible.

Edward se tambaleó detrás de mí, también ebrio, tropezó y cayó encima de mí.

Toda una hazaña. Una que sólo podía ser verdaderamente realizada por el alcohol.

Me encanta el alcohol…

Me di la vuelta, así que nuestros pechos estaban presionándose.

Mmm.

¡Estaba tan duro!

Y ni siquiera sólo era la parte que más disfrutaba cuando estaba dura. Su pecho estaba duro, sus piernas estaban duras, hasta sus brazos estaban duros. Sus ojos también estaban duros…

Sin embargo, no eran los duros y malos "estoy enojado contigo". Eran los duros e intensos "hacer que Bella me salte".

Mmm.

Su cabello bronce estaba despeinado.

Simple, sencilla y jodidamente asombroso.

Miré sus ojos esmeralda tan hipnotizada por su encantadora sonrisa que casi me sobresalté por su habla.

—Te voy a follar, Bella —dijo con dificultad, devolviéndome la mirada seriamente.

Sentí el calor crecer en mi cuerpo ante su promesa.

Había querido esto toda la noche, desde que lo había visto vestirse. Lo hubiera tenido antes, incluso antes de que nos fuéramos, si no nos hubiéramos visto obligados; la fiesta de aniversario de Carlisle y Esme en verdad que no era evitable.

Creo que pude haber dejado escapar un pequeño lloriqueo. Con total honestidad, no estaba segura. Por el momento, su cuerpo estaba tomando la gran mayoría de mi atención. Me retorcí ligeramente pensando en todos los lugares en que me estaba tocando, pensando en cómo se sentía él tocándome… pensando en dónde y cómo quería que me estuviera tocando.

— ¿Impaciente, amor? —preguntó.

Esta vez estaba segura de que había dejado salir un lloriqueo.

Sonrió, sus intensos ojos nunca abandonaron los míos.

Inmediatamente sentí su mano en mí, frotándome. Un fuerte gemido escapó de mis labios.

—Mmm, ¿sin bragas? —preguntó.

Me mordí el labio.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y gruñó.

Qué sexy.

Se inclinó hacia abajo para atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes antes de soltarlo así de rápido.

—Chica mala.

Mis ojos casi se pusieron blancos.

Sacudí mis caderas contra su mano.

Se incorporó.

—Te quiero —murmuró, desabrochando sus pantalones.

También me incorporé, tambaleándome un poco, y le ayudé a bajarlos junto con sus bóxers por sus piernas.

Incluso con nuestros esfuerzos combinados sólo logramos bajarlos hasta las rodillas, por una razón que no me interesaba averiguar por el momento. De alguna manera lo hacía más sexy.

—También quiero verte —dijo con dificultad, agarrando mi vestido bombacho y rápidamente sacándomelo por la cabeza.

El repentino escalofrío que sentí fue rápidamente corregido por su caliente y duro cuerpo arriba de mí.

Mmm.

— ¿Tampoco sujetador? —su voz sonaba rasposa.

Le gustaba.

Me alcé y le mordí el labio suavemente. Gimió.

—Quiero sentirte —le dije, tratando sin éxito de desabotonarle su camisa.

— ¡Sólo arráncala! —gruñó, palpando mis pechos y atacando mi cuello con su boca.

Hice justamente eso.

Los botones volaron a través del suelo y su camisa colgaba flojamente sobre sus hombros. Movió sus brazos salvajemente para quitarse de encima el exasperante pedazo de tela.

Tan pronto como éste había dado contra el suelo, estaba presionada contra él. Podía sentir cada músculo retorcerse en su estómago y pecho. Casi me convencí que podía sentir el latido de su corazón. Sin embargo, sabía que eran los golpes frenéticos de mi propio corazón los que podía sentir a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Casi podía sentirlos mejor que las palpitaciones entre mis piernas.

Casi.

—Bella —me abrió y frotó la punta de su polla entre mis labios.

Gemí.

Vino a reposar en mi húmeda entrada.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo. Sus ojos se precipitaron a mis labios.

—Mierda —gruñó y empujó en mí.

—Uhhhn —gemí y envolví una pierna alrededor de su trasero, apretándolo más hondo en mí.

Exhaló largo y áspero.

—Tan bueno.

Descansando su frente contra la mía y mirándome a los ojos con su hipnotizadora mirada, comenzó a moverse.

No pasó mucho antes de que sus movimientos perdieran su delicadeza y se volvieran más urgentes.

¡Joder! Era bueno.

Nuestra respiración compartida se hizo más pesada a medida que nos acercábamos.

De repente, sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa, luchando contra el repentino y completamente inesperado impulso de soltar una risita. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa.

Se alzó en sus palmas, cada mano a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Hice un mohín y traté de jalarlo hacia abajo con la pierna que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de él. Sólo logré golpearlo en mí más fuerte. Gimió y miró hacia donde estábamos unidos.

—Me encanta.

Siguiendo su mirada vi cómo golpeaba en mí repetidamente.

Lloriqueé.

¿Podría haber una vista más… erótica en todo el mundo?

Aparentemente podía; Edward gimió y se enterró en mí con tanta fuerza que sentía mi espalda resbalarse contra el suelo.

El sonido de él, mezclada con la intensificada vista de él moviéndose arriba y abajo en mí y obviamente la sensación de eso, lo hacía incluso mejor.

— ¡Uh-Uhhhn! —no gemí, fue más que un gemido. Grité para él.

Volvió a caer en sus codos, y cogió la rodilla de mi pierna que no estaba ocupada forzándolo a entrar en mi cuerpo más hondo, y la empujó hacia un lado, dándole mejor acceso.

—Edwarrrd.

—Bella, voy a… a… joder —se enterró en mí frenéticamente otra vez, gimiendo, antes de que sus movimientos se hicieran más perezosos y lentos, y salió de mí.

Se desplomó, recobrando el aliento encima de mí y besó mi mejilla.

Fruncí el ceño, alegre de que no pudiera ver mi rostro desde donde estaba reposando.

Suspiró después de unos cuantos segundos, y se elevó para mirar mi cara.

—No… ¿verdad?

No pensé que esperara una respuesta de mi parte. En lugar de eso, sólo me mordí el labio.

—No, no lo hiciste —concluyó—. Lo siento, Bella.

—No, no lo sien… —fui interrumpida por mi propio jadeo estrangulado.

Se movió un poco y metió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos para frotarme otra vez. Acarició su pulgar desde mi abertura a mi clítoris, masajeando mis labios con sus dedos. Se quedó así, pasando su pulgar sobre mí ligeramente, nunca lo suficiente, por unos momentos.

—Edwarrrrrrrd —gemí—, más.

Me sonrió. Le devolví la mirada con ojos entornados y pesados, y lloriqueé, mordiéndome el labio. Él gruñó y hundió dos dedos en mí, incrementando la presión también en su pulgar.

El orgasmo que había estado construyéndose en mí toda la noche, estaba burbujeando camino a la superficie.

— ¡Uuuh!

Pasó su pulgar por el lado de mi clítoris, frotando furiosamente.

Mis caderas seguían su ritmo, creando fricciones todavía más deliciosas y sus dedos se movieron dentro y fuera de mí más rápido.

No estaba segura de qué disfrutaba más, la sensación de él dentro de mí o el saber que él estaba dentro de mí. Las dos cosas me quemaban.

Inclinándose a mi oído me ronroneó:

—Córrete, Bella —su voz se volvió más rasposa—. Quiero ver cuando te corras para mí —mordió mi oído—. Quiero sentirte correrte para mí.

— ¡Uhhh! ¡Edward! —grité dejando que mi orgasmo tomara posesión. Él no quitó los dedos hasta que había dejado de retorcerme debajo de él.

—Mmm, Bella —continuó acariciando mis muy sensibles pliegues—, tan suave y húmeda.

Dejé caer mi cabeza a un lado perezosamente y le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa torcidamente, moviéndose de manera que pudiera quitarse sus pantalones completamente.

Solté una risita, me había olvidado de que no habíamos podido quitarlos antes.

Volvió a mirarme y alzó una ceja, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano.

La tomé.

—La amo, Sra. Cullen —arrastró las palabras.

—También lo amo, Sr. Cullen.

* * *

**N/T: Espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias a todas por sus reviews!, ¡me encantan!  
Aún no puedo creer que YO, o sea YO, haya superado los 200 reviews, me siento muy happy.  
Y entonces…**

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero mucho  
**__**Sol**_


	10. Feliz Navidad

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Sr. Cullen ****Cap9: Ebrios Cap10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas.**TODOS HUMANOS**.

* * *

**¡LEE ESTO!  
AVISO MEGA SÚPER ULTRA IMPORTANTE:  
Hermosas lectoras mías que adoro, en especial sus geniales reviews.**

**¡He quedado nominada en el "****Fic's Fans Twilight****" con este precioso fic que estás leyendo en la categoría de "****¡Damn… is so hot!****"**

**VOTEN, ¿SÍ? Claro, si les gusta. Sé que no tengo vida a lado de las demás concursantes pero… ¡VOTEN POR FAVOR! Ándenle. *carita típica de Alice***

**Links en el comienzo del profile**

* * *

**|~¡Feliz Navidad!~|**

* * *

Salí del baño con mi bata de seda enroscando mi húmedo cabello en lo alto de mi cabeza en un moño flojo.

Hmm.

Edward no estaba donde lo dejé antes de mi ducha, durmiendo profundamente sobre su estómago.

Esto era raro, por lo general dormía en Navidad, habiendo trabajado en Nochebuena para tener libre el día entero.

Me encogí de hombros, probablemente estaba abajo haciendo el desayuno para nosotros.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro ante la idea. Lo amaba.

— ¿Edward? —llamé, saliendo al pasillo y hacia las escaleras. Me incliné sobre la barandilla para tratar de ver la cocina.

Antes de que verdaderamente pudiera ver bien dos brazos ciñeron mi cintura y gañí.

Rió entre dientes… por supuesto.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Te asusté?

—Sí —asentí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, bebé? Creí que estabas durmiendo hasta tarde.

—Mmm —dio un paso hacia adelante, presionando su estómago en mi espalda —. Iba a hacerlo, pero verás —aflojó mi bata de los dos lados lo suficiente para desvencijarla un poco sin deshacer el nudo completamente y deslizó sus manos por debajo—, no pude sacar la imagen de ti, mojada y espléndida de mi cabeza.

Mi frecuencia cardíaca se aceleró.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Pasó sus manos sobre la piel de mi estómago y se inclinó sobre mi cuello.

—Ajá. Hueles tan bien.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron y me afiancé a la barandilla cuando su mano encontró mi pecho.

—Tan suave —murmuró mordisqueando mi cuello.

Chillé.

Él sabía lo que su voz me provocaba.

Sentí su siguiente risa vibrar contra mi cuello. Deslizó su otra mano más abajo, acariciando justo debajo de mi estómago sin ir a donde en realidad lo deseaba.

—Edward…

— ¿Sí, amor? —respondió, rodando mi pezón entre su pulgar y su dedo.

Quería que yo también hablara. Maldito.

Lo amo.

Sacudí mis caderas en respuesta.

Sonrió y pellizcó mi pezón.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Jadeé.

—Más abajo. Por favor.

—Hmm, ¿qué quieres que haga? —ronroneó en mi oreja, mordiéndola.

Mordí mi labio.

—Quiero tus dedos en mí.

—Mis dedos están en ti —respondió, presionando su mano en mi pecho.

Sacudí mis caderas de nuevo y él apretó sus propias en mí.

—Por favor, Edward.

— ¿Por favor qué, Bella? —Preguntó, frotándose en mi trasero—. ¿Tocarte… —dejó la oración en el aire al tiempo que movía su mano más abajo, enterrando un dedo en mis pliegues. Movió sus dedos alrededor, pretendiendo buscar algo.

Como si no supiera dónde estaba.

—…aquí? —finalizó, con sus dedos reposando finalmente sobre mi clítoris.

—Sí, ahí —susurré.

—Mmm, tan suave y húmeda —gimió en mi cuello.

Mis caderas, por voluntad propia, claro, se sacudieron otra vez y él gimió.

También gemí.

Mmm. Deliciosa fricción.

Apretó mi pecho ligeramente y acarició mis labios con su otra mano.

—Edwarrrd —quité una mano de la fina madera para cubrir la suya y dirigir sus movimientos de regreso a mi clítoris.

Frotó varias veces antes de gruñir.

—Regresa tu mano.

Mi aliento se atoró y de inmediato obedecí.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía todo dominante.

Deslizó un dedo en mi interior, usando la palma de su mano para rozar mi clítoris.

—Ah, Edward —dije sin voz, aferrándome a la madera con fuerza.

Adentró otro dedo, todavía palpando mi pecho.

Mi cabeza bajó cuando su ritmo se aceleró.

Movió su cabeza a la parte posterior de mi cuello, inhalando profundamente y gimiendo de nuevo.

—Bella… —susurró.

Me incliné hacia atrás, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro y presionando más mi trasero en su erección.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de que detuviera todos sus movimientos y me mirara.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas me pillaron con la guardia baja. Sonrió y se inclinó para besar mis labios. Me apoyé en él, pasando mi lengua a lo largo de su labio pero retrocedió.

Fruncí el entrecejo e hice un mohín. Besó mis labios de nuevo.

—Lo siento, amor. Quiero mirarte —movió sus dedos, tortuosamente lento, de vuelta a mi clítoris, mirando fijamente mis ojos todo el tiempo.

Mordí mi labio cuando finalmente alcanzó mi pequeño manojo de nervios.

Él sonrió.

Sentí una chispa de un diferente tipo de placer en esa sonrisa.

Cerrando mis ojos, gemí mientras él comenzaba un ritmo constante.

—Mantenlos abiertos, Bella —susurró, acelerando sus movimientos circulares.

—Ohhh —gemí sin aliento, abriendo mis ojos. Podía sentir el placer acumulándose, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de venirme.

Casi…

Tan cerca…

Un poco más…

Se detuvo.

Y se fue.

Bajó las escaleras.

Me quedé ahí, agarrando la barandilla, aturdida.

Me llevaron unos momentos para recobrar el aliento y para que la conmoción se disipara. ¡Era un jodido burlón!

Lo seguí escaleras abajo y hasta la cocina.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo un plátano como si no me hubiera tenido casi corriéndome en su mano.

Me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo, con la bata todavía abierta colgando.

— ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho que debes terminar lo que empiezas? —le pregunté con dulzura, girando sobre él.

Igualó mi ritmo sonriéndome y ofreciéndome de su plátano.

— ¿Mordida?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza sonreí.

—No gracias —pareció un poco decepcionado por eso.

Hmm.

Mirándome fijamente a los ojos movió una mano a mi cuello y la arrastró hacia abajo por sobre mi clavícula, entre mis pechos, siguiendo hacia abajo hasta mi ombligo y parando justo antes de donde palpitaba por él.

Mordí mi labio en un intento de controlar mis caderas y le devolví la mirada.

Mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, mirándome… tomando todo.

Deslizó su mano dentro de mis pliegues, vi su boca torciéndose ligeramente cuando me miró gemir y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia adelante, descansando mi frente contra la suya.

— ¿Estás húmeda por mí, bebé? —murmuró, capturando mi labio entre sus dientes sólo por un segundo—. Mmm, tan húmeda.

—Ohh —gemí y asentí al tiempo que su mano encontraba mi clítoris una vez más.

Arrojó su plátano a un lado moviendo su mano a mi cadera girando. Llevando su otra mano para agarrar mi otro costado; apenas tuve tiempo para jadear antes que él me levantara y sentara en la mesa.

Se bajó su bóxer rápidamente y se paró contra mí, jalándome hacia él.

Jadeé sintiendo su dura longitud contra mis suaves labios.

—_Siempre_ termino lo que empiezo —gruñó en mi oído, y se enterró en mí.

Cerré mis ojos y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él se impulsaba dentro y fuera de mí. Su cabeza reposaba en el hueco de mi cuello y podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel.

Levanté una de mis manos que estaba descansando sobre la mesa y la enterré en su cabello suave y brillante.

—Joder, Bella —gimió, moviendo su mano hasta la mitad de mi espalda para ayudarme a sostenerme y mantenerme derecha. Mi mano cayó a su hombro.

— ¡Ohh! —grité ante su cambio de ángulo. ¡Tan bueno! ¡Tan jodidamente bueno!—. Ed-Edward… —luché por sacarlo antes de que mis pensamientos se volvieran puré.

—Bella —susurró, perforándome con más fuerza.

— ¡Justo ahí! Joder. Edward. ¡Justo ahí! —clavé mis uñas en su hombro, intentando contener el placer acumulándose en dentro de mí—. ¡No te detengas! ¡No te… —me callé, incapaz de mantener mi habla coherente, en lugar de eso gemí de placer.

—Bella —susurró entrecortadamente—. Bella, córrete.

Lo haré. Lo haré.

— Uhhn. Más.

Golpeó en mí otra vez, con más fuerza que antes y grité su nombre al tiempo que el abrumador placer alcanzaba mi cuerpo.

No fui muy consciente de cuándo él se corrió, sólo que él estaba fuera de mí y que había colapsado en la silla después de unos momentos.

Mirando hacia él de nuevo, mi mente no podía enfocarse en nada salvo mi alucinante orgasmo, sonreí.

—Feliz Navidad, bebé.

—Feliz Navidad.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Muy lejos de la navidad pero en los tiempos en que la autora lo escribió este había sido su regalo. Genial, ¿no?

**Lamento la demora…**

**¿Review?  
¡VOTA! Me harían muy feliz :D**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	11. Madrugadas

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**icecoldhamster**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary****: ****TRADUCCIÓN by Sol. * Lemony one-shots de Edward y Bella en la vida matrimonial. **Cap1: Deberes maritales Cap2: La venganza de Bella Cap3: Hora del Baño Cap4: Te amo Cap5: Mía Cap6: Suya Cap7: Tabú Cap8: Sr Cullen Cap9: Ebrios Cap10: Feliz Navidad Cap11: Madrugadas .**TODOS HUMANOS**.

* * *

**N/T: Okay, este shot es ¡Edward POV!, ¿no es genial? **

* * *

**|~Madrugadas~|**

* * *

**Edward's POV (Finalmente, XD)**

Me deslicé dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal sin hacer ruido.

Probablemente Bella estaba en la cama, generalmente subía sin mí cuando trabajaba hasta tarde.

Me quité los zapatos y, prácticamente, corrí escaleras arriba, despojándome de mi camisa mientras iba, y reduciendo la velocidad a sólo caminar, entrando en la habitación, y arrojándola sobre una silla.

Estaba en mi lado de la cama.

Naturalmente.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios. _Siempre_ dormía en mi lado cuando no estaba. Me deshice del resto de mi ropa y me dirigí a la cama, subiéndome y lentamente deslizándome sobre Bella de manera que estaba acariciándola. Su suave piel era cálida y el calor corporal se sentía tan bien después del día que tuve.

Sólo traía puestas sus bragas, eso era todo lo que usualmente vestía para dormir. Pasé mi mano a lo largo de su liso estómago y subí hasta su pecho, reposándola justo encima de su corazón. Su constante golpeteo era calmante. Me relajaba.

Probablemente porque sabía que estaba a salvo, y tenía la prueba justo aquí, en mis brazos.

Me preocupaba por ella constantemente cuando no estaba a su lado, por tonto que sea, simplemente no podía evitarlo. No era como un tipo de preocupación demasiada obsesiva, llamándola cada cinco minutos. Más bien como el tipo de preocupación de que no podía sacarla del fondo de mi mente. Es sólo que ella era tan torpe… pero teniéndola aquí y ahora, segura y cálida, era la sensación más relajante que jamás podría tener.

Deslizó su mano para cubrir la mía.

—Estás en casa —susurró ligeramente.

—Ajá —besé su hombro.

Se incorporó y volvió hacia mí. Le tendí los brazos y cayó en ellos, con su cabeza en mi pecho. Mi brazo se envolvió alrededor de su espalda y le acarició el lado de su pecho. Su cabello olía maravilloso.

Fresa.

Pasó una de sus piernas sobre mi cintura, y paseé una mano arriba y abajo sobre ésta suavemente.

— ¿Tuviste un buen día? —bostezó.

Le di un beso en la frente.

—Deberías de volver a dormirte, cariño —le dije—. Estás cansada.

Mordió mi pecho ligeramente.

—Vale, Vale —reí entre dientes.

Este era nuestro patrón en los días que trabajaba hasta tarde. Me deslizaba en la puerta, me metía en la cama tratando de no despertarla, de todos modos se despertaba, y nos quedábamos platicando. Ella era de sueño ligero. La caída de un centavo podría despertarla.

Me sentía mal por eso y sabía que no debería, pero me gustaba que se quedara despierta conmigo como esta noche. Extrañaba hablar con ella durante el día.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le pregunté.

—Bien —respondió con un pequeño suspiro—, Alice y Rosalie me llevaron al spa.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Gozaste eso, ¿verdad?

Me pegó ligeramente en el pecho.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Salvaste algunas vidas hoy?

Sonreí, recordando el día.

—Estuve en cirugía la mayoría del día, trasplante de corazón. Una niña de doce años. Salió bien.

Sonrió.

—Me alegra —y besó mi pecho. Arrastró su mano descendiendo por mi pecho y estómago, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la manta y volviendo a subir. Repitió sus movimientos, metiéndose un poco debajo de la manta cada vez más.

Moví mi mano de su pierna a su rostro y la miré mientras la pasaba lentamente descendiendo por su cuello, a su y a lo largo de su hombro, deteniéndome en su pecho.

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos ligeramente hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pezón. Ella se estremeció, y vi que el pezón se endurecía.

Podía sentir su mirada fija y atenta mirada en mi rostro, hasta que moví mi mano para tocarla.

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras presionaba mi palma en sus suaves montes, pellizcando delicadamente.

Reboté su pecho ligeramente, sintiendo el calor y la tensión comenzando a acumularse en mi entrepierna mientras Bella gemía en voz baja.

Sus sonidos siempre habían sido una de mis cosas favoritas respecto al sexo, sabiendo que podía provocarle esos sonidos, excitándome sin fin. Nunca podía contener mi sonrisa cuando la escuchaba.

Arrastró sus uñas suavemente por mi pecho y estómago, quitando la manta al tiempo que se apoderaba de mi polla. Gemí ante su toque, mientras empezaba a frotarme, deslizando su mano delicadamente arriba y abajo por mi longitud.

Cubrí su mano con la mía, apretando su mano. Sonrió contra mi cuello y se incorporó, subiéndose encima de mis muslos y sentándose a horcajadas en ellos. Solté su mano, enfocándome en la vista de ella tocándome y dejé salir otro gemido.

Se inclinó para besarme, todavía bombeando mi adolorida polla, presionando sus carnosos labios en los míos. Llevando una mano para tomar su cara, profundicé el beso, pasando mi lengua a lo largo de la suya.

Sabía a menta y a Bella. Probablemente no estaba dormida por mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a casa.

Pasé mi otra mano desde su cintura a su pecho y rodé su pezón entre mi dedo y pulgar. Suspiró un poco en mi boca y pellizqué. Bella jadeó al tiempo que rompía con el beso, y su mirada encontró la mía.

Sentí la sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente en mi cara y observé mientras el brillo destellaba en sus ojos. El que generalmente adquiría cuando le sonreía, ni siquiera creía que ella se diera cuenta que tenía uno, pero era parte de la razón por la cual sonreía tanto.

Apretó su mano un poco. Agité mis caderas y gemí para ella.

Se mordió el labio y se deslizó por mi cuerpo hacia abajo, deteniéndose cuando su cabeza estuvo a la altura con mi palpitante polla. Jadeé y me alcé un poco sobre mis codos en anticipación.

Sonriéndome maliciosamente se lamió sus labios y agachó su cabeza para abrazar la punta de mi polla con su boca.

Gruñí fuertemente y caí hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

Alargué mis manos hacia abajo y recogí su cabello en mis manos, juntándolo en la parte superior de su cabeza para mantenerlo fuera de su cara mientras su hábil boca se movía arriba y abajo.

Observé mientras arrastraba sus labios sobre mí, cautivado por la visión y la sensación de su caliente y húmeda boca.

Usaba su mano para masajear las partes que no alcanzaba, y arrastraba su otra mano a lo largo de la parte interior de mi muslo y…

Oh.

Dios.

Mis bolas, estaba masajeando mis bolas.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

Apreté mi agarré a su cabello, automáticamente, y siseé.

Se movió hacia abajo hasta que golpeé la parte posterior de su garganta y se detuvo, chupando con ganas.

— ¡Bella! —su nombre salió de mis labios, ante la visión de su boquita envuelta alrededor de mi polla, tan lejos como podía llegar.

Volvió a subir, respirando pesadamente, y lamiendo desde la parte inferior de mi polla hasta la cabeza.

Le acaricié el lado de su cara con mi mano libre mientras ella arremolinaba su lengua en mi punta, metiendo su boca hacia abajo de modo que pudiera pasarla a lo largo de la parte inferior de mi cabeza. Me acarició de nuevo con su mano, manteniéndola en un constante y glorioso movimiento.

— ¡Joder! —jadeé.

Sacudí mis caderas en su dulce y vehemente boca. Se movió arriba y abajo con mi ritmo unas cuantas veces antes de alejarse, una vez más. Luego, pasó su lengua hasta la base de mi polla y hasta mi escroto.

Oh, dulce…

Jadeé.

Se estaba amamantado en mí, aún bombeando con su mano.

— ¡Bella! —jadeé.

Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrar los míos y tiré de su cabello ligeramente para lograr que se detuviera.

Se incorporó y gateó de vuelta a mí, una vez más, besando y mordisqueando mi cuello. Solté su cabello, frotando mis dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral y sobre la curva de su trasero, para luego detenerse en su cadera.

Su mordisqueo se movió de mi cuello a la línea de mi mandíbula, se detuvo y retrocedió.

Me miró con un "te quiero" escrito por todo su rostro y torcí mi cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo.

El brillo volvió a sus ojos y abrió su boca para decir algo.

Lo que se que estuviera a punto de decir, sin embargo, se convirtió en un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando nos volteé a ambos y moví mi rostro a su pecho.

Suspiró, hundiendo sus manos en mi cabello mientras yo lamía y chupaba su pezón.

Dios, esos delicados suspiros me hacían ir bien.

Enganché mi mano debajo de la tira de sus endebles bragas de encaje, toqueteándolas un poco.

—No… —comenzó.

La interrumpí, tironeando con mi mano bruscamente y desgarrándolas desde su cadera.

—…las rompas —concluyó con tono derrotado.

Le sonreí, enganchando mi otra mano en el otro lado de sus bragas y deslizándolas por su pierna.

Negó con la cabeza y me rodó los ojos, me reí un poco.

Había muy pocas cosas que no podía controlar cuando se trataba de Bella, sus bragas eran una.

El impulso de romperlas constantemente sobrepasaba mi voluntad para perdonarlas. No es que mi voluntad para perdonarlas fuera muy fuerte, me gustaba más cuando Bella no traía sus bragas puestas.

Me senté en mis rodillas abierto, arrojé las piernas de Bella sobre mis muslos y pasé un dedo por sus pliegues, parando en —pero no poniendo presión— su clítoris.

Alzando la vista, la vi mordiéndose el labio con una mano apretando un barrote de la cabecera de hierro.

Aparté mis dedos, y su boca se abrió, a punto de protestar y la cerró tan rápido me llevé el dedo a los labios.

Mmm, me encantaba su sabor.

Sacudió sus caderas, oh, tan cerca de mi palpitante polla… pero no.

Primero quería jugar con ella.

Pasé mi pulgar por su clítoris, presionando con fuerza contra ella, y lo sacudí adelante y atrás.

Gimió y arqueó su cuello a un lado, mirando atentamente, tal y como yo había hecho antes.

Froté mis dedos hacia arriba y alrededor de sus labios al mismo tiempo, cubriéndolos de su divina excitación.

Lloriqueó.

La deseaba.

Dios, esa boca, ¿había algo que hiciera que no me excitara?

Deslicé un dedo dentro de ella sin esfuerzo, torciéndolo hacia afuera a donde mi pulgar seguía deslizándose por su húmedo clítoris.

Agitó sus caderas al compás conmigo y añadí otro.

Tan suave… tan cálida… casi gemía sólo por la sensación de ella en mis dedos.

Gimió una y otra vez mientras yo bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella, y estaba muy cerca para mi completa perdición.

Dios, esta mujer ponía mi cuerpo en llamas.

Uhh, tenía que tenerla.

Me arrastré hacia arriba, con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de mis muslos y me posicioné en su entrada. Estaba ruborizada mientras besaba sus labios y sonreía, deslizándome en su caliente y estrecho cuerpo.

Esperando unos segundos, tiré del lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes suavemente hasta que ella sacudió sus caderas contra mí impacientemente.

Me reí en voz baja, saliendo rápidamente y entrando de nuevo igual de rápido, enterrándome yo mismo hasta la empuñadura. Dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y ¡carajo!, _tenía_ que escucharlo más de eso.

Haciéndolo de nuevo, marqué el ritmo saboreando sus pequeños gemidos y lloriqueos.

Mi cuerpo entero se encerraba en ella cada vez que golpeaba en su interior.

Y, oh, Dios, la sensación de sus pechos contra mí eran tan jodidamente deliciosa.

Ella se sentí tan bien.

Tan bien.

Demasiado bien después de mi largo día de trabajo y no podía evitar golpear en ella más rápido.

El sonido de mí pegando contra ella, y sus gemidos cada vez mayores enviaban choques a través de mi cuerpo, justo a mi polla.

Respiraba entrecortadamente al tiempo que su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía cada vez que me enterraba en ella.

Vi cómo pronto llegaría.

—Estoy tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca! ¡Justo ahí! —miré y cerró sus ojos.

¡Maldita sea, cerró sus ojos!

—Bella —gruñí.

Los abrió y lloriqueó al tiempo que yo llevaba torpemente mi mano bajando por su cuerpo a su clítoris, frotándola rápidamente hacia adelante y atrás.

—Oooh —gimió.

Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y trabados en los míos, y sabía que se iba a venir.

También yo, porque era una más de esas cosas que no podía controlar cuando se trataba de Bella. Sus orgasmos se unían a los míos, y no había ninguna jodida manera de que pudiera controlarme cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios y se apretaba alrededor de mí.

Me vertí en ella, encontrando la intensidad de su mirada con mi propio apasionado encaro y gemí su nombre.

Deteniéndome después de unos cuantos empujes más en su paradisíaco cuerpo, me derrumbé, cuidando que mi peso no cayera en ella.

—Me alegro que trabajar hasta tarde no afecte esto —murmuré perezosamente, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—También yo —respondió ella, y la sonrisa en su voz era obvia.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: Bueno, bueno, el hiatus se alargó más de lo esperado y lo siento mucho. No fue porque no quisiera subir, pero tampoco diré nada, porque no viene ni al caso. Pero logré terminar "Homicida a Sueldo" y un OS que tenía empezado desde hace demasiado tiempo, en el cual hice mi historia de la transformación de Jane y Alec, el OS se llama "Eternal", por si les interesa.**

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo que tiene la autora, aún así, no dice que esté completo, así que yo también lo dejaré "en proceso", y si algún día sube algún otro shot, lo traduciré inmediatamente, ¿vale?**

**Gracias por leerme**

_**Muchos besos  
*~Sol~***_


End file.
